Power of Four
by Aurora2490
Summary: Can Jesse and Zane raise a baby who is wanted? What will happen when Zane sings his heart? Ships Jesse/OC: Zane, Leo/Piper
1. Chapter 1

_Phoebe, Piper, and Paige were sitting at the table eating and trying to think about the Cole problem. "So how do we do this?" Asked Piper. "I have no idea." Phoebe shrugged. "Well what can I say it's difficult to vanquish any guy crazy enough to marry Pheebs." Paige joked and Piper let out a snort. "Hey!" Phoebe laughed and she hit them both as Leo orbed in. "Nice to hear laugher." Leo said sitting and pouring himself some coffee. "Ok you look worried. What they need now?" Asked Piper. "It appear's… that you guys aren't alone." Leo said sipping his coffee. "What do you mean?" Asked Piper. "We recently discovered that you three have… a cousin." Said Leo and they looked a bit stunned. _

"_Well tell us about him." Phoebe said excited. "Well he's an above average kid. He graduated high school at the tender age of 16. He's now 18 with college out of the way. He's a witch to." Leo said and Piper raised an eye brow. "Why do I feel as if there's a tragic twist." She asked. "Cause there is. His grandmother and him knew about his power's only. You see his grandmother bound the power's of her children but unbound his when he was about five." Said Leo. "Why would she unbind his?" Asked Phoebe. "Well he was the type to always wanna help other's. He sacrificed a lot. Especially to his mother who was extremely ungrateful. His grandmother was the only solice she had but she died a short while ago. His parents found out about him being gay and they kicked him out of his home. He's living on the streets. Here's a twist. He has all three of the power's." Said Leo. "What how?" Asked Paige confused. _

"_The elder's theorize that he's Melinda." Said Leo. "Wow." Paige said and the other's nodded. Piper stood and got on her jacket. "Where you going?" Asked Leo. "Your taking me to him. He needs us. Vomanose." She said and they smiled. They orbed out and appeared in a alley._

_They walked around and looked in every cranny. "Piper." Whispered Phoebe pointing at a boy on a bench. He was dirty and his face was bruised yet he still had a beauty about him. "Leys orb him home." Piper said. "How will we explain this to him?" Asked Paige in a low whisper. "We can deal with that later." Piper said. They touched him and orbed him to the Manor. He was laid on the couch and they sat watching him. _

"_He's beautiful." Phoebe said. "How can anyone hurt a child like that?" Asked Piper looking at the bruises on his face. The boy started to stur and opened his eyes and shoot up. "Your alright. We won't hurt you Zane." Leo said and he sat by the boy and healed his bruises. "Who are you people and where am I?" He asked. "Zane listen. I'm Leo. These are your cousin's Piper, Paige, and Phoebe. We want to help you. We found you sleeping on the bench and brought you here. I know why your parents kicked you out." Leo said and Piper stepped up. "Zane. It's ok. We're here for you. We wouldn't ever hurt you for being the way you are. Your family Zane." Piper said and the other smiled at him. He looked at Piper confused them hugged her tightly crying. _

"_What's wrong buddy?" Asked Phoebe sitting by them. "It's been so long since anyone was good to me." He cried and Piper held him rocking him. Paige come into the hug and kissed his forehead. "Why don't you go up and take a shower. You can look in my dresser for some cloths." Piper said. "You trust me to be in your room?" Asked Zane still teary. "Why? Oh you family didn't trust you?" Piper asked. "No. My moms boyfriend would steal from her and tell her I did it." He said and she hugged him. "That's over now. You're a Hallowell now Zane. Go up and wash up. Feel free to use anything you like." Piper told him and he walked upstairs._

"_I so wanna meet this woman and kick her ass." Phoebe said as they walked into the kitchen. "I second that." Paige said. They stood around the stove and Piper poured some coffee. "That poor kid. He's absolutely a mess. I feel so bad for him. I want to blow the woman up." Piper said and the taoster exploded. "Whoa!" Saod Paige running to put it out. "How in the world?" Asked Piper. "Your pregnant Piper and my guess Zane's situation is playing on your mother instincts and well affecting your power's." Leo said hugging her. _

_Zane stood in Piper's room and opened the droor looking for dry cloths. He opened Piper's and found a great shirt. It went well with a pair of Leo's pants and a belt. He looked in the mirror and the shirt hugged his body well. He was 5'5, short newly cut emo hair white, blue crystal eye's, and a runner's figure that killed with a feminine twist to it. His tattoo showed and he smiled a bit at the name of his best friend. He walked down the stairs and when he made it to the bottom he was attacked. The demon ran at him as the sister's came in. Zane used his telekinesis and jumped and landed behind him. With a wave he sent the demon at the wall and the sister's stood transfixed. The demon threw a fireball at him and he levitated out of the way. Zane called a knife on the table to him and tossed it at his chest killing him. The sister's walked up and started clapping. _

_Zane blushed and Piper hugged him tight. "You were great!" Paige said giggling. "Well not the first time I had to face a demon." He shrugged. "How do you levitate?" Asked Phoebe as they all went back into the kitchen. "I channel my telekinesis into it. It's easy really once you under stand the principals." Said Zane sitting and pouring himself some coffee. "So we here you have freezing and Premonitions to." Piper said. "Yeah. Grams wasn't sure she'd be binding me until I used telekinesis one night. But she decided not to. I grew up knowing what I was. She was the best woman in the world. More of a mother than my own." he said looking into his coffee. The sister's patted his back. "That my shirt?" Smiled Piper. "Is this ok? It went well with the pants." He said. "No it's fine. It looks great on you. I'm jealous even it looks better on you." She laughed. _

"_So what was your guys lifelike?" He asked. "Oh good in some bad in other's. Our mom died when we were kids. Prue just a short while ago. But we found our sister Paige." Phoebe said hugging her sis. "I'm a bit envious. Me and my siblings were no where near as close as I sense you three are." He said. "Oh believe me we weren't always. It wasn't until we found out we were witches that Prue and Phoebe started to get along." Piper said. "Zane. Where did you get those bruises you had?" Asked Phoebe suddenly. He looked into his coffee. "My brother's. They thought I was a disgrace. Gary helped them." He said tearing a bit. "You won't be going back there. You'll stay with us." Piper said hugging him close. "You mean it?" He asked. "Of course. Your family to." She smiled and he did to. _

_They took him to see P3 that afternoon. "Wow this place is awesome Piper." He smiled and watched the crowd go by. Leo kissed Piper and walked off. "White lighter duties." She said looking at Zane. "Oh." Zane smiled and looked at the bar. A guy was eyeing him. "Your getting attention." Phoebe observed making him smile. "Well his girlfriend might have a problem with that." he said as a girl came up and kissed him. "Yeah probably." Piper giggled. "So how's my neice?" Asked Phoebe rubbing Piper's belly. "Neice?" Asked Zane. "Oh yeah I'm pregs." Piper smiled and Zane smiled to. "I love kids. I want tons." He said. "Really?" Asked Phoebe. "yeah but hard to find a guy as young as I who wants them." He smiled. "You'll find one." Phoebe said. "I'd listen to her Zane she is ask Phoebe." Piper smiled. "Ask Phoebe?" He asked. "An advice collumist." Piper said and he nodded. "What do you like to do? Leo mentioned you kicked college ass." She said making him giggle. "I like cooking." he said. Piper smiled and hugged him. "You just made Piper's day. She loves cooking." Said Phoebe giggling as Paige walked up. "So what's going on?" She asked. "Oh talking to Zane and watching the supposed straight guys watching him." Laughed Phoebe._

"_Fine guy two oclock." Paige said pointing one out Leo who walked up. Zane checked out his but as he sat by Piper. "You were looking at my husbands ass." Piper giggled. "I did no such thing." Zane said blushing. "Where you Zane?" Smiled Leo. "Zane we all have done it." Phoebe smiled. "Ok I did. But hey it's a nice ass." Zane blushed and Leo smiled and got up and kissed his cheek then sat back down with his wife. "I so need a man." He laughed. "Well here comes one." Phoebe smiled as a guy came up behind him. "May I have this dance?" He asked. "Sure." Zane said and looked back smiling as they walked away. _

"_He's a trip." Paige said smiling. "Yeah. He's really sweet." Pheobe said. "That he is." Leo said. They watched him dance with the guy and laugh a bit. The guy was whispering in his ear and handed him a number. He walked back over to the girls and Leo. "Hot sizzle." Paige said laughing. "He give you his number?" Asked Piper. "Yep and his twin brother's." Smiled Zane. "That is no fair." Phoebe said. "What do you expect." Piper shrugged and he laughed. "So bro we wante dto talk to yopu about an idea." Leo said. _

"_What is it?" He asked. They each looked at one another than him. "We'd like to make you a Hallowell for real. Legal and everything." Piper said. "Really?" He asked and Leo nodded. He teared and hugged them all. An hour later he was out asleep in the chair when they went to check on him. "Leo orb him home. He's had a long day." Piper said and Leo picked him up and went back to the stage room and orbed him home._

_Zane adjusted well to being a Hallowell over the next two weeks. His relationship with the sister's grew and grew. Him and Phoebe debated advice together, him and Piper cooked up storms, and he and Paige went boy hoping together. He had done extremely well in his witch studies and caught up with them all. He even helped Piper perfect a sleeping potion she was working on. _

_He walked down stair's and the sister's were waiting for him. "Zane!" Paige said running up to hug him. "Ok Paige. Hard to breath." He coughed and she let go. "Sorry." She smiled. Phoebe looked down. "Sis what's wrong?" Asked Zane sitting by her. "Cole. The ass will not leave me be." She said. "We really need to vanquish that ass." Zane said as Cole shimmered in. "Speak of the devil." He remarked and stood in front of Phoebe. "I don't believe we've met." Cole smiled. "I'm their new brother Zane. You've I've heard enough about." Zane said. "I'm crushe dPhoebe. You didn't tell me." Cole said. Zane moved closer to her. "Listen Cole. You don't stay away from my sister and I'll vanquish your sorry ass." Zane said making cole smile. "Oh really? If they can't what makes you think you can?" He asked. "This." Zane smiled sending him flying._

_Cole landed on his back and moaned. He slowly got up. "You're a powerful little witch." Cole said. "I make Piper look like a kitten. Now leave my sister alone or I will finish the job." he said. "I'll have her back." Cole said. "I think not." Zane said as he shimmered out. Phoebe hugged him. "That was awesome thanks.' Phoebe said. "You're my sis." He said and she hugged him again. "So what are we all doing today?" Asked Piper sitting again. "Me I'm working at the paper." Phoebe said eating her lunch. "Witch duties with Zane." Paige smiled. "And I'm being preger's. Zane wanna carry it for me?" Asked Piper smiling. "I would honey but the matter of where it will come out is a bit of a problem." He smiled and they laughed. _

_Leo walked down and looked at them funny. "what's the joke?" He asked kissing Piper. "Trying to persuade Zane to carry your daughter." Said Piper giggling. "That could be done." Leo said. "Wait it could?" Asked Paige. "Totally." Leo said. "Ok no idea's. It's hard enough finding a decent guy. I think the baby bump would definitely be a turn off." Said Zane eating. They all laughed. _

_An hour later he stood in the attic with Paige working on the Cole problem. "What if I used my power's to amplifie all of your's?" Asked Zane. "How?" Asked Paige. "Use a spell to allow you guys to tap my power's weaken his defences. Then vanquish him with a spell or potion." Said Zane and Paige thought about it. "That could work." Paige said. They went into spell writing when they heard a shattering sound down stairs. _

_They ran down and a sheild was protecting Piper from a dark lighter. Zane jumped the rail and landed in front of him and threw him back making him drop his bow. Zane picked it up and shot him with it making him flame and burst. "Piper you ok?" Asked Zane checking her. "I'm fine Zane. She protected me." Piper smiled and he sighed in releif as Cole shimmered in behind Paige and took her. "Dammit!" He said. "What will we do now?" Asked Piper. "Call pheebes we have a plan." he said running up to the book. _

_An hour later Phoebe, Piper, and Zane waited outside the building Cole stayed and walked into the elevator. They went up and walked through the door. "Col what the hell did you do with my sister?" Phoebe yelled and he shimmered in with her tied up. "She can't escape and you can't help her." Cole smiled. Zane looked Paige in the eye and started to focus his mind. He envisioned the ropes untying and moved his finger's around at his side. "You can't have me Cole. I don't love you anymore." Phoebe said. "You do your just suppressing it." Cole said. "You wonder why?" Asked Phoebe pointing to her sister. _

_Paige was untied and ran over to them. "How?" Asked Cole. "What can I say Cole." Smiled Zane and Cole fired at him. Zane caught it in his hand. "How are you doing that?" Asked Paige. "Telekinesis!" he said throwing it back at Cole. It made contact and they began. Paige orbed the crystal's into place. "You think this will kill me?" Asked Cole smirking. "Brother of our blood carrier of three, Your power we call to we, Share your gifts and em power us now, So that this darkness can not come back any day or any how." They chanted and Zane glowed as they did. He fell to his knee's and they held him up. "Prudence, Penelope, Patrishia, Melinda, Astrid, Helena, Laura, and Grace, Hallowell witches stand Strong beside us, Vanquish this evil from time and space." They chanted all four together and the spell ended the sharing. Zane took out a vase as Cole exploded and his bits were captured in it. "Soul of evil we bind thy now, A better way we don't know how, With these words slumber now, Your evil we can not allow." They chante dand the vase glowed and sealed. "It work." Paige smiled and Phoebe hugged him. "You gave me my life back." She said. "It was…" he starte dto say and passed out. "Paige orb us home." Piper said._

_They orbed in. "Leo!" Piper shouted and he orbed in. "What happened?" Asked Leo squatting to heal him. "He fainted after we took out Cole." Said Phoebe holding his hand. "You took out Cole?" Asked Leo. "Kind of." Paige said showing Leo the vase. "How?" He asked. "He wrote a spell to allow us to feed off his power. We said the ancestor spell and Cole was turned into ash and we sucked him in here." Piper said. Zane started to wake up. "What hit me?" He asked. They laughed as he stood and leaned into Leo for support. "We get him?" Asked Zane and Paige handed him the vase. "Happy eternity Cole." He said and handed it to Leo. "tell the elder's we got rid of him so they can hide him." Zane said. Leo smiled and took the vase. He orbed out and Zane sat on the couch. "Your definitely a Hallowell." Piper said smiling. "No kidding." Paige said and they laughed. _

_Zane sat at the table looking through the book and jumped when he looke dup and Grams was standing there. "Your Grams." he said walking up to hug her. "Well aren't you a ciute one." Grams smiled. "That he is." Said Patty appearing. "Not that I'm complaining but why you guys here?" He asked and they sat. "Why in the world is a veritle young man like you sitting here at this time of the day?" Asked Grams. "Verile. Ew." he laughed and they chuckled. "Well I'm exhausted. Letting the girls raw on my magic to fight Cole drained me." He said letting his head hit the table. "That was a very smart idea." Patty said and Grams nodded. "Thanks. Leo lectured me about it of course. I sware if he didn't have a nice ass I'd kick it. But he loves me I know and he cares." Said Zane and they nodded. "Do I here more about you wanting to rape my husband…. Mom! Grams." Piper said walking up to hug them. _

"_Hey baby. Oh hows our little grand baby?" Asked Patty letting her sit. "Perfect mom. Zane has been a big help." Piper said. "We saw that." Grams smiled. "We were just here to speak with him." Patty said. "What's wrong?" Asked Piper. "It seems Zanes destiny has changed." Patty said. "How so?" He asked. "When you did the spell with the girl's it formed a bond that drawed on your emotional one. You are now effectively a charmed one." Patty said. "Whoa." He said and they nodded. "So he really is our bro now." Piper smiled and Zane did to. Paige and Phoebe came down and hugged them to. "So you're a charmed one?" Asked Phoebe smiling. "Afraid so your stuck with me." He said and they hugged him. "Oh and promise you'll go out more. You spend more time at home then any where." Grams said. "Ok. I'll go out and hurry on giving you some great grandkids." he smiled. "That's my boy." Grams smiled. "Wish he'd carry this one." Piper said taking a kidney shot. "Why not. Piper find a spell and we'll do it." Said Zane. "What you will?" She asked smiling. "You're my sis. I know it's hard being a charmed one and carrying a child. So this way you girls can keep it going. We'll have to find a glamour charm to." he said. "Yeah we don't want them knowing she's not pregs anymore." Paige said and they nodded._

_That night Piper and Zane were laying in a pentagram and dressed in ceremonial robes. Phoebe was spreading around roses and Paige was lighting candles with Leo. "Ok we ready?" Asked Phoebe. "Totally." Zane smiled. Piper and him took hands and Phoebe sprinkled roses in between them. "Gaea great mother of protector here us, I pass this child to this willing host, To care and carry my child as their own." Piper chanted and glowed. "Gaea mother of all, Help me to carry this child safely, To hold their life and protect it until they join this family and beyond, As my own I take your child willingly and with love." He said and he glowed and hugged her. A light passed to Zane and he flashed before his belly grew in size slightly. He lifted up his shirt and he showed them the belly bump. "It worked." he smiled and Piper hugged him. "Your are so beautiful." Phoebe cooed making him smile. "Mother hood suites you." Leo said and he blushed. He went to his room and started to slip on some pants and a shirt as a ray of lights came in. _

"_Hello Zane." Said an elder. "Hello. How may I be of assistance?" He asked. "Oh just wanted to check that the transferr went ok. Hows it feel?" She smiled. "Good. Suppose I won't be dating for a while. But The girls need Piper and she can't do her duties pregs." He smiled. "You are very sweet Zane. They are very lucky to have you." She said. "We know that." Piper said walking in with Leo. They hugged him. "This child will truly be blessed. To have such good family to protect them." She said. "We protect those we love." Piper said holding Zan close. "Well just wanted to make sure it went well. Blessed be all of you and good luck Zane." She said orbing out. "So how's it feel?" Asked Leo touching his belly. "Good. Really good. Oh." He said smiling and holding his belly. "First kick." Smiled Piper and he nodded. He glowed as he smiled and rubbed his stomach. "Zane. You have done so much. We wanted to ask you to be the babies godfather." Said Piper. "I might as well ha? Cause I really don't think me and my nephew could get any closer." he joked and they laughed. He hugged them and they walked downstairs._

_He walked to the freezer as Piper cooked some dinner and he opened the fridge for pickles. He put some ice cream in a bowl. They watched as he dipped a pickl;e in the ice cream then ate it and moaned. Paige snickered and he looked at her. "have you seen what your eating?" She asked. He looked and laughed. "Cravings. I still have some. Hand me a pickle." Piper said and they both ate one. "So what we having for dinner sis?" Asked Zane. Phoebe smiled at his appetite. "Chili, homemade bread, and cracker's." Piper said. "Oh I'll need cheese." he smiled getting it out. Piper smiled and he sat still eating his snack and rubbing his belly._

_They sat watching Tv and Zane felt strong arms hugging him. Leo had pulled the boy into his chest and held him tight. "Your wife will get jealous." He joked. Leo smiled and kissed his cheek and held him watching tv. An hour later he was asleep as Piper walked in. "So cute." Piper said. "He feel asleep about the time House ended." Smiled Leo as the other two joined them. "I wish we didn't have to hide it with a glamour. He's so beautiful like this." Phoebe said. "He's done a lot since he arrived. Becoming a charmed one, vanquishing Cole, and stealing our hearts." Piper said. "I wish he did have someone. He's probably going to have to wait now." Said Paige. Phoebe stayed sileint. "He's a sweet boy." Leo said getting up with him and orbing him up to his bed and tucking him in. _

_That night Zane was a little restless. He woke about four in the morning and went to sit in the attic with the book. He looked around the big attic and Piper walke din behind him. "How long you been up." She said scaring him. "Piper you scared me." He said. "Sorry love." She said sitting by him and holding him. "I couldn't sleep to much in my head." he said. "What's bothering you?" She asked. "Just worried about the baby and stuff." he said. Piper looked at him like she peiced him. "There's more." She said. "I'm afraid of losing all of this. Once I was happy. I had my grams. I wasn't happy all the time but the happiness with her was enough. Did I tell you she called me her arch angel Aurora." He said. "No. Where'd she get Aurora it's pretty." She smiled. "The Auroraborialis. Said I was just like them. Bright and colorful. Always's beautiful and lighting the darkness for her and any one who needed it." He said and she smiled. "But when she died. I was torn apart. I lost my only life line. Without here I was lost. But because of you all I found my way again. I love again. You are the older sister I always wanted. And Paige and Phoebe are the clowns of the family that we can't live without." He giggled and she did to. "Leo is everything my brother's weren't to me. The only guy I think I've ever truly trusted in my life. I'm just afraid to lose it all again Piper. I couldn't survive. I entered darkness once. I don't want to go back." He cried and she was crying to. She pulled him in and rocked him._

_In the morning Leo walked down with Piper cooking in the kitchen and he sat at the table with the sister's. "Where's Zane?" Asked Paige yawning. "I sent him on a spa day. He needed it." Piper said. "You seem a bit sad." Phoebe said. "I found himin the attic about four." Piper said. "What was he doing up there?" Asked Leo. "He was thinking. I talked with him. He's scared." Piper said tearing a bit. "Of what?" Asked Leo. "Losing us." Piper said starting to cry. "What why?" Asked Paige as Leo ran up to hug her and comfort her. _

"_He really loved his grandma. She was his life. He said he didn't have a lot of happy moments but when he was with her everything went away. Then she died and he lost that. He's afraid to be happy cause it'd hurt to much to lose it again." Piper cried. The other's were crying now to a little. "What happened to her body?" Asked Paige. "His mother has her ashes." Leo said and Paige orbed out._

_She appeared outside his old house and looked in the window. No one was around so she orbed in and looked around. She entered what looked like his old room. She saw a box marked treasures. She opened it and in it were a bunch of necklaces and things. She saw a locket and opened it. It was Zane and a older woman who appeared to be his grams. She put it back in the box and picked it up and walked out of the room and went to the other side of the house. She walked into a room that looked like a mother's room. She looked around and picked up a box and read the writing on it. She heard the door close and orbed out._

_Zane was having his hands and feet manicured. The ladies doing it were very good. One was also massaging his temples. "Thank you. You ladies are life saver's." he said and they smiled. "Your welcome sir." A blond woman said. "oh call me Zane. I'm not 30 yet doll." he smiled and they giggled. "So you gay?" She asked. "Yeah. My sis is treating me today. Thinks it'll do me good." He smiled. "We all need a day to feel good and be pampered." She agreed. "My brother's gay to. I could give you his number." A brunette said. "Umm thanks. I'm just not in a spot where dating is exactly a fessable option. But I'll keep that in mind." He said and she nodded._

_He was relaxing alone in the jetted warm pool thinking to himself. He rubbed his belly and sighed. "Well little one. What you think?" He asked and god a kick in response. "Just watch the kidney." He said getting out. He was putting on his cloths when he burped and a bubble came out. "Oh dear." He said hurrying. He ran out to the car and hopped inside. He started it and backed out and drove off. _

_He was driving when he notice a guy selling hot dogs. "I could so use one." He said and it orbed to his hand. "Good baby." he said an date it. Pulled in the drive way and stepped out of the car and walked inside. He walked to the sitting room and Piper and the girls sat there. "Hey. Had to come back." he said. "What happened? You ok?" Asked Leo. "Yeah but the little dumpling is really powerful. I am not burping up bubbles and she orbed me a hotdog when I was hungry." he said and looked at the boxes on the table. "Where.." He started to say. "Paige orbed to your house and took them." Phoebe said as he kneeled by the table and opened his treasure box. He opened it and took out the locket and opened it. "She was beautiful." he said showing Piper. "That she was." Leo said looking at it then handed it to Phoebe. "What was here name?" Asked Paige tearing to. "Rita Fae Lindsey. Mom didn't like her much. They fought a lot especially about me. Mom thought I was worthless and she was my best friend." He said and looked at the box of ashes. He pulled it into his arms and held it. "She used to run her finger's through my hair as we'd fall asleep. I loved her so much." he cried and they were all to. "We know sweetie. So does she." Piper said. _

"_Mom just pushed her aside when she became ill. But I sat with her. Feeding her, bathing her, and everything else. She was that important to me." He said. Leo got down and hugged him as he cried. The girl's watched crying with him. He reached for the locket and put it on. He saw his grams diamond barret, ring, and her bracelot. He reached for them and stood up with Leo and walke dover to the sisters. "She would want you all to have these." He said. He put the ring on Piper's finger, Barret in Phoebe's hair, and Braclot on Paiges wrist. "We can't take these." Piper said. He shock his head. "Their your's. You guys have saved me and I want you to have a bit of her with you. Help he look out for you to." He said and they hugged him._

_Leo was walking into the kitchen when he heard music and turned walking to the sitting room. He saw Zane dancing allow holding his belly and singing a bit. Leo smiled as Piper came up and saw they watched. He was singing all about you and sounded amazing. When the song stopped he turned and jumped. "I sware." he smiled and they laughed. "That was great singing Zane." Piper said and he smiled blushing. "No really. You have to sing at the club." Piper said pleading. "No!" he said and walked away. "But please?" She gave him a pouty lip. "Ok next week.' he said. "Yay!" She said and hugged him as he rolled his eyes. "What we yay for?" Asked Phoebe walking in the front door. "Zane is going to sing at P3 next week." That's awesome. I'm coming." She said and he smiled. _

_That night Zane sat with the book making some potions for the stores and Piper walked up. "You don't have to do that." She said stepping up to pitch in. "Oh I don't mind. Tell you the truth this helps me think and everything." he said and she nodded. "So how's the baby?" She asked. "Just fine. No more orbing random things of bubbles." he laughed and she smiled. "Good." She said as she added some merdock to the potion. He was grinding more Mandrake when a man walked up the stairs. "Dad!" Piper said running over to hug him. "Hey Piper. Weren't you pregnant?" He asked. "Oh about that. Dad meet Zane. He's a cousin from moms side." Piper said and he walked up. "Drop the glamour sweetie." She said and it fell. Victor gapped and pointed. "He agreed to play surrogate so I could do the charmed duties." Piper smiled. "Oh. So Zane. How'd you get here?" Asked Victor. "I'll explain all that whiloe I take you down to see your other daughter and son in law." She said and Zane waved bye to them._

"_So he came to you when his family threw him out?" Asked Victor as Phoebe hugged him apon entering the kitchen. "Yeah. He's become a brother to them." Said Leo and they all three smiled. "Whats he like?" Asked Victor. "very sweet and smart. Already been through college." Phoebe said. "What's he doing for work?" Asked Victor impressed. "He's taking a break since he's carrying in the baby. Plus he's still got a lot of emotional baggage." Said Paige. "Yeah. Poor kid." Victor said. "he's getting better though. I forced him into a spa day." Piper said getting the roast out of the oven. "That's good. But tell me how he's carrying your baby." Said Victor confused. "Oh a spell." Said Piper. "You used a spell to transferr my grandchild to him?" Asked Victor. "It was safe. As long as the host is willing it's completely safe." Piper said and he sighed in releif._


	2. Chapter 2

**Zane sat on the couch rubbing his belly and eating a piece of chocolate. Piper sat by him and a demon shimmered in and he dropped the chocolate on the floor. "You made me drop my chocolate!" Zane yelled and waved his hands exploding him. Piper and Leo who were walking in froze. "What?" He asked as he picked up the chocolate. "Keep the hands to your side." Piper said sitting by him and rubbing his back. "Zane you just blew up a demon." Leo said. "Oh. Wow." He said. "Must be the hormones." Piper said and he nodded. "So how's it going today?" Asked Paige orbing in and sitting by Zane. "Our Zane has a new power." Piper said. "He blew up a demon for making him drop his chocolate." Leo said trying not to laugh. Paige smiled and bit her lip. "What? I can't help it!" He cried and Piper patted his back. "We know little brother. We know." Piper giggled. Leo walked over and held him with Piper and he calmed down. **

"**So you still sanging at P3 tonight?" Asked Paige. "Damn I forgot about that." Said Zane. "I didn't." Piper smiled. "I hate you." Zane said and she laughed. Leo hugged him and then had to orb out. Zane got up and went to the kitchen with Piper in tow. "So what you doing today?" Asked Piper. "Phoebe asked for help with her collum. I thought it could keep me occupied." He said and she nodded. He grabbed a case full of chocolate and went to have Paige hive him a lift. **

**He walked into the paper and walked watching people work. "Zane!" Phoebe said running up to hug him. "Hey Sis." He said and she took him to the office and closed the door. "Piper told me you have a new power." Phoebe smiled. "You going to pick on me to?" He asked smiling. "No. I know during my period I'm just as bad." Phoebe said and he agreed. "What you need me to do?" He asked. "If you could sort these letter's by date." She said and he sat starting that. "How's my neice?" She asked. "Oh active. She seems to think that my spine is a toy." He said and Phoebe laughed. He sat sorting and different people came in and out to talk to Phoebe. "Phoebe… who's this?" Asked Elise. "Oh this is my cousin Zane. I drafted him to help me with sorting." Phoebe laughed. "You look firmiliar." Elise said. "Well he takes after my moms side so he looks a bit like my sister Piper." Said Phoebe. She shrugged and went back to talking to Phoebe. **

**Zane was still sorting when Elise came back in. "I know where I've seen you. Your Zane Thompson." She said. "No my last name is Hallowell." He said and got a Squimish feeling. "That's strange. My nephew showed me a picture of a missing boy. Apparently a teacher reported him missing in Salem Missouri." Said Elise. "That settles it them I lived in New York most of my life." He said. "I guess so. Well oh well." She said. Phoebe closed the door. "That was to close." She said. "Tell me about it." Said Zane covering his heart. He finished sorting and sat playing on his gameboy. "You ready for tonight?" Asked Phoebe. "No. But I promised." he said. Phoebe laughed and they left for the club.**

**They arrived and walked in. Paige was sitting talking to Piper who saw them and ran to the stage. "Everyone. We have a special preformance tonight. A Hallowell original. Welcome my brother Zane Hallowell." Said Piper said and everybody patted his back as he made it to the stage. He stood at the mike and the DJ started the music.**

**Closed off from love I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough and  
it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass before  
you know it you're frozen  
(Frozen...)**

**Zane sang and the crowd watched him as the words left his gentle lips. ****In the back a young man walked out of the private room with another and they stood mezmorized. By the young man on stage.**

**Oh, but something happened  
for the very first time with you  
My heart was melted to the  
ground found something true  
And everyone's looking  
round thinking I'm going  
crazy, baby**

**"Jesse didn't you write that?" Asked Zac and Jesse nodded walking out through the audience and standing at the stage. He looked up in to the eyes of the boy singing the song. Zane looked at him and Jesse's heart stopped. A single tear fell down Zanes cheek and Jesse felt the need to cry as well.**

**But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I**

**Jesse bagan to feel tear's leaving his eyes as he looked into the crystal orbs which were loving yet huanting all at the same time. The sadness in his soul. Why did he feel this way? What was there about this boy that made him cry?**

**I keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open**

**Trying hard not to hear but  
they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill  
my ears try to fill me  
with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
is to keep me from falling (Ohh...)**

**Jesse watched as Zane breathed in and out perfectly between lines. His chest rising and falling. Jesse felt he wanted... no that he need to reach out and touch this boy.**

**Oh, but nothing's greater  
than the rush that comes  
with your embrace  
And in this world of  
loneliness I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
thinks that I'm going  
crazy (Crazy) maybe (Maybe)**

**But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I**

**I keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open**

**And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see**

**'Cause I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
Oh, you cut me open and I**

**I keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
Oh you cut me open and I**

**I keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love**

**Zane ended the song and walked off stage. Piper and the sister meet and hugged him at the end. Jesse ran over to Zane with Zac in tow. "That was amazing." Jesse said making them jump a bit. "Your Jesse McCartney. Thank you." Said Zane blushing. "Your voice. It's so beautiful." Jesse said and Zane smiled. "It is." Piper smiled nugging Zane. "Would you like to sit with me?" Asked Jesse. "He'd lov eto." Piper said pushing him into Jesse who held him in his arms and Zane blushed. Jesse leaned in and Zac smiled when he kissed Zane and their mouths opened and they became consumed in a kiss. "I can't." Said Zane wrenching himself from Jesse and running past Zac. Jesse watched him runaway. "What did i do? Why did he run?" Asked Jesse with tear's falling from his eyes. The girl's watched him cry and Phoebe whispered to Piper who nodded. "I have to see him. Please. I need him." Jesse said and Zac helped him stand. "Come with us. We need to explain somethings.' Piper said and she showed them the back of the stage closet. "Why did he run?" Asked Jesse still crying. "jesse man calm down. Damn this guy is good." Zac said. "No he's perfect." Jesse said and the sister's sighed. "It's kind of my fault Zane thinks he can't kiss you." Piper said. "Why?" Asked Jesse. "Can we trust you two with a secret? It's a dangerous one and could hurt us and Zane greatly." Piper said. "i never do anything to hurt him." Jesse said and Piper nodded. "Jesse we are not normal humans. We are witches. So is Zane. The reason he thinks he can't be with you is because well... he pregnant." Piper said and Jesse looked a bit stunned but shock it off. "That doesn't matter to me. It'll be there for him and help take care of his child." Jesse said and Zac was still stunned. "Thats the thing. In a way it's not his. You see me and my sister's are responsible for fighting evil. I became pregnant and I had to cut down on my duties. We met Zane and he was the sweetest boy we have ever known. The baby he's carrying is mine and my husbands. We did a spell that allows him to carry my child for me. He offered because he knew it was hard on my wiccian duties and that I felt useless to my sister's so he took the duty of carrying my child for me." Piper said.**

**"Thats not all. Jesse. Zane has had it hard. He's a distant cousin of ours. We didn't know about him until a couple months ago. My husband or guardian angel so to speak told us about him and that he was in trouble. He came out to his parents and they beat him. We found him in an alley black and blue. Covered in mud and grim. We grew to love him very quickly. It's hard not to. He melts your heart." Phoebe said tearing now to. Jesse was sitting and listening. "I want him. No matter what I want Zane. Please take me to him." Jesse said and Paige smiled at him. They grabbed the boy's and Paige orbed them to the Manor. **

**They walked to the sitting room and Leo sat holding Zane. Jesse stepped in and started to sing to him. "My heart is weak, Only for you, It is you I seek, You make my dream come true." Jesse sand and Zane looked up at him. "He know's Zane." Piper said and Zane looked at Jesse as he sat by him and pulled him to him. Jesse put his hand on his belly and rubbed it. "I'm here for you Zane." Jesse said and Zac watched smiling. "Why? You don't even know me." Said Zane looking into his eyes. "But I already know I love you. And I love you even if you don't want me..." Jesse said before Zane kissed him and Leo smiled. Jesse laid his forehead on Zanes. "Will you marry me Zane?" Asked Jesse and everyone gasped. "Yes." Zane said kissing him. "Yay wedding!" Paige said jumping up and down. "Well if you are good here Jesse I need to go. I have recording tomorrow." Zac said. Jesse hugged him and Paige orbe dhim to his car. **

**"Can i sleep with you. I won't do anything your not ready for." Jesse said and Zane kissed him and orbed them to his room. Zane stood and took off his shirt and slid his pants off as Jesse took off his shirt and unzipped his jeans**. **Zane laid him and rubbed their bulges together. Zane stood again and slippe doff his underwear and his 9 inch cock popped out. Jesse saw it and pulled Zane to him. Jesse looked up at him and licked the head of his cock tasting the droplets of precum forming on the tip. He took the head in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it and Zane moaned and breath deep as Jesse took three more inches in his mouth. Zane moaned as Jesse took him a ll the way in. Zane was in heaven with Jesse touch. Zane looked down and Jesse's own cock was threaten to ripped his boxer's. "Lean back Jesse." He said. Jesse laid on his back and Zane squatted and pulled off his underwear. Jesse was thick and long. He was about twelve inches. Zane kissed the head of his cock and took it inhis mouth. Jesse moaned as it entered his throat. Jesse moaned and huffed as Zane massaged his cock with his throat muscles. **

**Jesse got hot and pulled Zane up kissing him. "Can I?" Asked Jesse and Zane nodded. Zane gasped as Jesse picked him up and sat him on his back. Jesse spread his legs and looked at his treasure. He sucked on his finger than slippe dit in his whole making him moan. Jesse laid beside him as he fingered and wetted his hole. "Being in your boy pussy will be th ebest. You want me to be in it?" Asked Jesse breathing huskily. "Yes please." Zane begged. Jesse smiled and sat between Zanes legs. He started pushing his cock in past the ring and waited for Zane to give the ok. "Push it all in please." Zane whimpered and Jesse complided slowly pushing his meat all the way in. He laid on Zane thrust deep within him. He nibbled at Zanes ear and went to sucking on his jugular. "Bite me." Zane said and Jesse bit down hard drawing blood. "God I'm sorry.' jesse said. "No I like it." Smiled Zane. Jesse licked up the blood and shared it with him in a kiss. "I'm going to cum my love." Said Jesse. "Me to. Fill my boy pussy please Jesse." He said and arched as he cummed and tightened sending Jesse over the edge. They laid breathing heavey and smiling. Zane felt jesse still hard with in him. **

**"Zane will fuck me to?" Asked Jesse. Zane kissed him and Jesse slipped out of him and straddled him and began pushing Zanes cock in him. Zane felt how tight Jesse was. "Your a bottom virgin aren't you?" Asked Zane and Jesse smiled nodded and the tip made it past his ring and he froze to adjust. after two minutes he began to decend. Zane bottomed out and Jesse smiled as he felt his globes rest on Zanes thighs. "I love you." Jesse said kissing him and beginning to ride him. "I love you to Jesse." Zane said and they made love. Jesse moaned as Zane stroked his cock in his tight fist. Zane massaged his balls and caressed his smooth chest. Jesse caressed Zanes baby bump and smiled. Zane did to and Jesse cummed while tighting around Zane and making Zane shoot with in him. "That was great." Jesse smiled. He laid down beside Zane and kissed him. Zane was tired and drifted off with jesse who hold him tight and protectively.**

**In the morning Jesse woke up alone and couldn't find his shirt or boxer's. He smiled and looked through the dresser finding a pair of briefs and pants that would fit. He stayed shirtless and walked around the hall a bit and saw the door to the attic and walked up looking for Zane. He walked in and Saw Paige talking to him with the book on the table and them making a potion. "Hey baby." Jesse smiled looking at Zane sitting in his shirt and boxer's. "Oh sorry i stole your cloths." Zane said and Jesse sat by him and kissed him. "Whats all this?" Asked Jesse looking at the book and herbs. "Oh I'm helping make a vanquishing potion for a Gin Demon. One's after one of Paiges charges." He said and Jesse nodded. "This here is our family book of shadows. It holds the collective knowledge and power of the Hallowell line." he said and Jesse looked through it. He saw things about vampires and other monster's. "You hunt these?" He asked. "In a way. When we find a innoceint in danger we vanquish them. We rarely go looking for trouble cause honestly we get enough just waiting." He said and Paige nodded. "How'd Piper manage to stay pregnant?" Asked Jesse. "Oh her childs power's. She already has some like how i made us appear in the room last night. She has a sheild that makes her and me nearly invulnerable. Please she can heal.' Said Zane rubbing his belly. "How you know it's a girl?" Asked Jesse. "Oh Hallowells rarely have boy's. I'm one of the first in like a century." Said Zane and jesse nodded. "He's even rarier becasue he has all three power's." Said Paige. "What you mean?" Asked Jesse. **

**"Well we had an ancestor Melinda. She had the power's of freezing, telekinesis, and premonition. She lived and was hung in salem. But her daughter survived and was raised by friends. Before her death Melinda wrote a prophecy saying that three young woman would be born to her line. Each barring one of her power's. From this power other's grow. Piper has freezing meaning she can slow molecules down. Now it's expanded and she can also blow things up. Paige has telekinesis. But being half whitelighter it's altered the power. Now she says the name of something and it appear's in her hand. Phoebe see's the past and the future. It's grown into her being able to levitate." Said Zane and jesse nodded. "So Jesse you still wanna marry into our family?" Asked Paige smiling. "Yes." He simply said and kissed Zane. Piper walked in and smiled. "Paige camera." Piper said and paige orbed it into Piper's hands. She snapped a picture of Jesse holding Zane. "So cute." piper said. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Three months had passed. Zane and Jesse had become closer to one another. The young man practically lived at the Manor. "Hey sexy." Jesse said sitting by him and holding him on top of him. Jesse honestly love seeing Zane pregnant. Jesse like to play with Zane's belly as they laid together and it comforted Zane to let him. "Zane." Said Jesse holding him. "Yes baby." He said looking into Jesse's eyes. "If we could get pregnant. Would you have a child with me?" Asked Jesse biting his lip. Zane leaned forward and kissed him gently. "Yes I would love. I love you and wanna share that with you." He said kissing him once more and they rolled over and Zane ran his finger's threw Jesse's hair as he fell asleep for a nap. Zane looked at the perfect man beside him sleep. Jesse was amazing and understanding. He didn't even get Jealous when Leo would sit with Zane to be close to the baby. Jesse would make a wonderful father.**_

_**Zane orbed out of Jesse's arms and he woke up. "Where you going?" He asked stretching and showing off his abs a bit. "Ultrasound to check on the baby." he said picking up his bag. "To a doctor? Won't that raise questions?" Asked Jesse confused. "It's with Ava the gypsy we saved. She also a doctor." Said Zane and Jesse nodded getting up. "I'm going." Jesse said. "Your tired. You don't have to." Zane said sticking his wallet in his bag. Jesse walked up to him and hugged him. "I'm here for everything. I'll even be there when this baby is born. To hold your hand." Said Jesse kissing him. "What did I do to get such a good guy like you?" Said Zane as Jesse pulled away. "You love me. That's all you ever have to do." Jesse said kissing him again. **_

_**They walked out to the front to find Phoebe waiting and hopped in. Jesse put on his hat and sun glasses. "Jesse you know we could make you look like some one else." Zane smiled . "Yeah trust me it's more believable than the hat and sunglasses." Phoebe giggled. "A need to hide cloak him now, Make people see what I wish to be shown, Make my hunk into some one new." Said Zane and Jesse looked in the mirror. His face was not his. It was now rounder. He had short black hair and blue eyes. "Wow." Jesse smiled. "Dating a witch has it's perks." Smiled Zane and Jesse kissed him. **_

_**They pulled in and walked up to the small buildings door and knocked. Ava opened the door and looked out and smiled. "Hey you guys." She said hugging them. "Who's he?" Asked Ava. "We'll explain inside." Zane said. They walked in and he walked over and laid on the exam table. He snapped his fingures and the glamours fell. "That's was cool." Ava said. "Well can't have people asking why he's going to a gypsy doctor for no apparent reason." He said and she nodded. **_

_**Jesse held Zane's hand and watched her apply to cold jell and start rolling the remote around. "Their she…… they are." Said Ava. "What? Two?" Asked Phoebe. "Yes it looks that way. Can't tell if their definitely girls. But it's twins." Said Ava. "How? The elder said it was one baby." Said Phoebe surprised. "Unless…" Said Zane looking at Jesse. "What?" Asked Ava. "What if the second is not Piper and Leo's." He said and they all looked confused. "I'm saying magic has done weirder things." Said Zane smiling. "So you think this second one is your's and Jesse?" Asked Phoebe. "It's possible. I think we'd need to consult an elder again. Up until now they were looking at Piper's and Leo's. Mine could stay hidden." Said Zane. "You mean we could be parents?" Asked Jesse smiling. "I think so. I guess this would effectively make the twins kind of brother's. Ok headache. Magic hurts." Said Zane and Phoebe smiled. "Explains why your kind of over the size normal for five months. Their small but that happens. They may very well grow bigger in the next two." Said Ava and they nodded. "As of this new development. Zane I want you to take it easy. We have no idea what this will do to your amunsystem. I'm not saying bed rest yet. Just try and keep witch duties to potions and stuff. Let the sister's deal with the demons." Said Ava and Zane nodded. "Jesse will take good care of me. He's the best." Zane said and Jesse smiled. "Must be. Both babies are very healthy. Extremely good blood flow to them." Ava said. "Well Jesse massages me to relax me. He even rubbes my belly for me." Said Zane smiling and Jesse kissed him. "You two are to cute." Ava said. **_

_**They were driving back to the manor and Jesse made Zane sit in the back with him for a rub. "You are spoiling me babe." Smiled Zane. "It's my previledge. Plus it keeps you relaxed for bed." Jesse smiled licking his ear. "Way to much info." Phoebe laughed as they drove into the parking space. They got out with Jesse carrying a blushing Zane. "I have feet." he smiled. "I know. I like to carry you." Jesse said smiling and Phoebe let them in. "How'd it go?" Asked Piper. "We have a surprise for you." Phoebe said as Jesse sat Zane at the table. "It seems Zane is not only carrying your baby Piper but maybe his own." Phoebe announced. Piper and Leo looked stunned. "How?" Asked Piper. "I have no idea. But the other baby is as far a long as your's. But the elder's have only mentioned one baby so I'm thinking magic." Said Zane and Jesse was smiling. "Your all grins." Leo smiled. "I'm gonna be a daddy." Jesse said putting his head on Zane's shoulder. "You are to cute. No wonder I got knocked up while being pregnant." Said Zane laughing and they all laughed. "It appear's my neice will have a cousin/ sib." Zane said and they nodded.**_

"_**She asked you to do anything special?" Asked Leo. "Nothing more than we'd done. Just to take it easy. You know." He said and they nodded. Jesse held him and kissed his neck a bit and Zane hugged him. "Hey you guys." Paige said orbing in and they told her the news and she hugged Zane. "We need to move up the wedding." Jesse said. "You sure?" Asked Piper. "I want Zane as mine. I want us to be a family." Jesse said and Zane kissed him.**_

_**Flash forward a month……….**_

_**Zane stood in front of his mirror. He wore a white shirt which covered his growing belly, Silk pants, silver sandles, He had a crown of white roses adorning his head. He had diamond studs in his ear's. White eyeliner, lip gloss, and glittery eye shadow. He was breathing a bit hard. "This is my wedding day." He smiled. The girl's came in and breathed in. "Your so beautiful." Phoebe cooed and Zane blushed. "You ok?" Asked Paige looking at his flushed face. "I'm getting married." He said nearly fainting and they caught him. "I am such a reck." He laughed. "Honey you wouldn't be a Hallowell unless you were jittery." Smiled Piper. He smiled but grew a bit more jittery. Piper saw and walked out of the room to Jesse's. **_

"_**Hey Jesse." Piper smiled. "Hey Piper. How's Zane?" He asked. "What do you think. Nerveouse as hell." Piper said. "He ok?" Asked Jesse worried. "He's taking a big step. Giving your life to another isn't easy." She said and he walked out the door. He knocked on Zane's door and they said to come in. "Hey girl's can I talk to Zane alone." Jesse said coving his eyes. They walked out and he sat by Zane and looked away from him. "How are you babe?" He asked. "Truthfully scared. I still wanna. Just kind of unreal. I never thought I'd find some one like you Jesse. I never had time to prepare myself for this day." Zane said. Jesse decided damn the tradition and looked at Zane. "You deserve everything. So much more than I could ever give. I love you Zane." Jesse said kissing him. "I know. Now go back to your room." Zane said smiling and Jesse hugged him before leaving. The girls walked back in and hugged him. Piper got out some stuff. "We have something burrowed, something old. Here's the blue." Piper said showing him a necklace. It was silver with four letter's embedded in it. Three P's and a Z. He looked on the back and it read. (Zane our brother and the heart of the power of four.) He stood crying and they hugged him. "No matter what. Your always our little brother." Said Piper.**_

_**He stood at the steps and Leo walked past him and he grabbed him making him turn to him. "Leo would you walk me down the isle?" Asked Zane and he nodded with a smile. They stood at the top and the music started. He walked with Leo who smiled. The walked and their stood Jesse angelic and beautiful. He stopped. "Who gives this young man away?" Asked Grams. "I do." Said a distant voice and Zane nearly dropped his bokae when his grams appeared in orbs. "Hello my child." She said and he ran to her. "Zane who is she?" Asked Jesse walking over. "Jesse meet my Grams. Grams the man of my life." Zane said. She hugged Jesse tight. "You have done well Jesse. Thank you for watching out for my baby." She told him and turned to Zane touching his belly. "I am so proud of you my darling. You have come so far. You are my life and spirit my grandson. I love you." She said hugging him. She took a spot and put him back in place.**_

"_**Dearly be loved. We are gathered here to witness the joining of these two wonderful souls. If there are any objections speak them now or old your peace." Grams said. No one spoke. "Jesse you may speak your vows." Said grams. "Zane. I fell in love with you instantly. Your heart called out to me and I am forever grateful to the fates for allowing me to be in that club when you sang. I love you and our child. I will always be there for you." Jesse said tearing. "Jesse. I meet you and became afraid all over again. I was afraid of losing you if I even tried. But you showed me it was worth it to risk everything. You made me love again. You made me whole. I love you Jesse." Said Zane. "Body to thy, Heart to thy, Soul to thy, So mote it be." They said smiling. "So you have said your vows. So I bind you. You may kiss." Grams smiled. They slipped on the rings and Jesse picked him up. **_

_**That night Jesse and Zane where in a lavish hotel. "So Mr. McCartney. What you want to do?" Asked Jesse seductively. Zane smiled and kissed him. Jesse undid his plants and slipped them off. He pushed the boxer's down with the. His shirt hung open with his hard cock sticking straight up and aching. Zane orbed off his own cloths and Jesse giggled. "Some ones eagar." Jesse said fingering him. "Well when I need you I need you." he said and Jesse smiled. Jesse spit on his cock and positioned himself behind Zane who now laid on his side. Jesse raised Zanes leg and started to push in. He slid in slowly and Zane moaned. Jesse had him in the palm of his hand as he thrust deep with in him. "Yes Jesse. Harder." Zane said and Jesse smiled. "I'm going to breed your tight little boy pussy." Jesse whispered making Zane whimper as his love bit him. **_

_**Zane had a fedish for bitting and Jesse happily helped out. He bit his neck in two places and watched a bit of blood seep out and licked it up. Jesse reached around and jacked Zane with his hand. Zane leaned into him whimpering and thrusting. "I love you." Jesse said as they cumed and Zane covered his hand and the sheets. Jesse put his hand to his face and licked the cum into his mouth and then pulled out of Zane going to his pussy and sucking the cum out. Jesse kissed him sharing the fruits of their passion. **_

_**On the morning they went downstairs to the dinning room for breakfast and were cornered by Lance bass from NSYNC. "Hey you two." Lance said hugging Jesse and Zane. "So how are you?" Asked Lance. "Awesome. We tied the knot." Jesse said holding up their hands. "What? Why wasn't I invited Jesse?" Asked Lance looking at him. "We had a small ceremony just family. We plan on having a bigger one soon." Jesse said and Lance calmed down. "You see he invites me." Lance smiled. "You bet." Zane smiled as he walked away. They sat at a table and ordered. The waitress was a thrown by somethings Zane asked for. "Honey good thing for the glamour." Jesse smiled and Zane blushed. **_

_**After eating they headed out to the in door pool which was big. Zane sat on the side and watched Jesse swim. Jesse smiled at him as he passed and swam. Zane was to in thrailed watching to see a little child come up behind him. "Hello." The boy said innocently. Zane turned and smiled. "Hey you. Where's your momma?" Asked Zane smiling. "Me no have one." The boy said. "David." Said a guy running up. "Sorry." The guy said. "No problem. He's very cute. Your's?" Asked Zane. "Yep. My little angelic devil." The man said tickling the boy. "Stop daddy!" He yelled as Jesse came over. "Oh. This is my husband Jesse. Jesse this is…" Said Zane. "Mike and David." The guy said shaking Jesse's hand. "So what you getting into you little devil?" Mike asked his son. "He pretty." David said. Mike laughed. "Thank you David. Your very cute to." Zane said kissing his forehead. **_

_**Mike sat with them. "So what you two up to?" Asked Zane. "Oh just a vacantion. His mom died a year ago and I thought it was time." Mike said sadly. "What happen if you don't mind me asking." Said Jesse. "Well me and here were best friends. I'm gay but we wanted to have a kid together. To late we found out she was diabetic and she died a short while ago. The pregnancy weakened her body." Said Mike. "I'm so sorry. Losing some one is tough. Especially for a little boy." Said Zane watching David. "You sound like a dad." Said Mike smiling. "I guess you could say I am. I always loved kids. I'm going to play godfather for my sister and also we are having one soon." Zane said and Jesse smiled taking his hand. "Lots of love. You two live here?" Asked Mike as David played with a car by him. **_

"_**I do normally now. But I travel some for work." Jesse said and Mike nodded. "Well we need to go babe. Your sister's will be waiting for us." Jesse said and he nodded. "Nice to see you two." Zane said waving at them and they went to their room to pack. Jesse was packing as Zane brought them some lunch. "here's you sandwich babe." Zane said and Jesse kissed him then dug into it. Zane watched Jesse packing and turned on the radio in the room. He swayed a bit and Jesse held him tight to him. "Would you be mad if I bought us a house?" Asked Jesse and Zane looked at him. "I bought a house near the Manor with in walking distance." Said Jesse and Zane hugged him. "I think it's perfect." Zane said kissing him. **_

_**They drove and instead of the Manor they pulled up to a big house that was at least two stores. Jesse helped him out and walked him to the door. Jesse opened it and the sister's surprised him. "Thanks guys." He said smiling. He walked in and they sat him down and handed him a box which he opened and inside was a set of car keys, "You didn't?" Asked Zane and Jesse smiled. They walked him to the garage and a convertible sat in the garage. "I love you!" Zane said kissing Jesse then waddling to it. "I knew you'd love it." Jesse smiled. "Thanks babe." Said Zane kissing him.**_

_**Jesse sat watching tv while Zane refrenced magical creatures for the girls. He looked over and Jesse looked a little neglected so he sat the book down and walked over and sat by him and tapped his shoulder. "What?" He asked and Zane motioned for him to lay his head on his belly. Jesse smiled and pulled up Zane's shirt and laid on his belly lightly. Zane ran his finger's through Jesse's hair as the smiling father and uncle listened to his child and his in laws. "Sorry I was working so long. I know you need your Zane and baby time." Zane apologized. Jesse looked up and lifted himself over Zane's belly to kiss him. "It's ok. I understand what you do is hard." Jesse said. "Yes but it's not as important as you and our baby. I'll try to work less while I'm with you and try to keep it to when your working in the studio unless it's an immediate emergency." Said Zane and Jesse smiled. **_

_**The next week Zane was sitting at the manor with Piper and Paige as some one knocked on the door. Piper answered it and Zac walked in. "Where's the preg boy?" He asked smiling. "In here jerk." Giggled Zane. "There you are. Drop the glam I wanna see the twins." He said and Zane dropped it. "Wow." Zac said sitting by him. "Jesse's right you pull off male pregnancy well." Zac said rubbing his belly and getting a kick in the hand. "Their playful." Zac smiled. "Well their almost seven months. They know soon they be putting me in a lot of not so much fun pain." Said Zane sighing. "Yeah how exactly is he supposed to give birth?" Asked Zac smiling. "Oh Paige will orb them out and we'll cut the cords." Piper said and Phoebe nodded. "So your doing at home?" Asked Zac. "Well as they are both half white lighter they will likely be born in swaddling orbs." Zane said. "Oh." Zac said raising an eye brow and smiling. "Wait both half White lighter? Didn't Jesse father one?" Asked Zac confused. "Yeah. But in a way they have for parents. While biologically they have diferent parents being in my body will give them abilities that are unique to me. Like they could like me have all three power's." Said Zane. "My head hurts." Zac said and they all laughed. "Welcome to our world." Piper replied.**_

_**2 Months later………………**_

_**Zane was now huge and could barely walk so he orbed around the Manor where he was staying until the birth of the twins. Jesse was taking a break from recording so he could be around to help. Zane woke up and decided he wanted to sit down stairs and watch tv. He tried to orb but freaked out. "Jesse wake up!" Zane yelled shaking him and he shoot up. "What?" He asked Jesse worried. "Something is not right. I can't orb." he said and tried move the lamp. "I'm powerless." Zane said and Jesse ran to the sister's. **_

"_**Zane whats this about your power's being down?" Asked Paige. "I have no idea." He said. Paige tried to orb but couldn't. "I'm down to." Said Paige worried. Piper tried to blow up the lamp and was panicing. "What happen to my power's?" Asked Piper. "Wait a minute. The sighs." Paige said. "What sighs." Said Phoebe. Paige ran to the attic and came back with the start charts. "The alighnment of the planets. The Aurora, and to day is the wiccan festival of lights." Paige said. "Threes." Zane said. "What?" Asked Jesse. "When three major events occur. It usually means somethings happening in the universe." Said Paige. There was a braking sound downstairs and the sister's ran to check it out.**_

"_**Damn geese." Piper said stepping on a golden egg. She whipped off her foot and looking around. "It that a unicorm?" She asked sighing. "It's so pretty." Phoebe said petting it. "No that horn is not baby proof." Piper said and Paige laughed. "Herd them to the basement. Zane is stressed enough." Piper said as Paige broomed the geese to the kitchen. There was a knock at the door and Piper when to send them away. "Dad!" Piper smiled then a woman walked up. "Piper. Meet your new stepmother." He said and the woman waved. "Great. Just great." Piper fake smiled. "Dad we're having difficulties." Piper said. "Oh she knows honey. She's cool with it." Victor said. "Welcome in then. "Piper I want to meet you for so long." The woman said hugging her. "Yeah nice to meet you. Dad will you check on Zane for me?" Asked Piper. "Certainly. How's he doing with the baby?" Asked Victor. "What baby?" Asked Abby. "Oh honey. Well Zane is carrying her for her." Victor said. "As in he's pregnant?" Asked Abby confused. **_

"_**Yes. Anyway he's stressing because well somethings wrong today of course and we are trying to coral gifts. Jesse's up there to. Go say hi." Piper said running to help her sister's. They walked up the stairs and Zane saw them. "Who's she?" He asked. "Oh this is my wife Abby." Victor said. She walked over and sat by Zane. "I'm so glad to meet you." She said hugging him. "How far along?" She asked. "8 and a half months." Jesse said. "Twins." Abby smiled and they nodded. "Ok Victor get this poor boy some hot towels. I bet his back hurts." Said Abby and Jesse ran to get them instead. "Ok how's your breathing?" She asked. "Fine." He said and she nodded and checked his stomach. "Oh I used to be a nurse." She said seeing Zane's confused face. "Oh thanks. Owe." He said. "What happened?" Asked Victor. "I'm going to be a soccer mom that's what's happening." He said laying back. "Must have kicked him in the back. They do that often?" Asked Abbey. "Oh constantly. Poor Jesse… well we haven't been able to be as intimate the last month or so." Zane said. "Oh I'm sure he understands." Victor smiled. "He's great Victor. I hope you two get's close. His dad doesn't want anything to do with us and probably the baby." Said Zane and Victor promised he'd hange out with Jesse.**_

_**Downstairs there was another knock and Phoebe awnsered. "Who are you?" Asked Phoebe. A man just walked in. Your last great hope if we're to get magic back." Said the man. "Paige garden." Phoebe said and she directed the obvious evil guy to the garden. "Who's he?" Asked Paige. "Cronus. Evil sorceror supreme." He bowed. "What you want?" Asked Phoebe. "What we both want our power's back. There's demons stranded above and Demons who can't come up. But your in the same boat. Without magic there will be no wood nymphs to tend to nature and everything will wither and die." He said touching a flower. **_

"_**What you wanna do?" Asked Phoebe and Paige gave her a look. "What? We need our power's back." She said. "We'll meet up in a neutral spot. Here's my cell." The demon said. "Since when do sourcror's carry phones? Asked Phoebe. "You think that's back I have a taxi waiting outside." He said walking out the door. "Who was that?" She asked and they told her. "Well we can't tell Zane. He's stressed as it is. We go in." Piper sighed. "We won't blind though." Paige said smiling and they raised an eye brow. **_

_**Paige stood mixing ingredients into wax and then pouring it into a mold. Laying around her were sharpened nail fills, bottles of sun lotion and other things. "What is this?" Asked Phoebe laughing. "Chain mail from my club days. And these from last Friday." Paige said swinging around some hand cuffs. "Ew." Piper said and they laughed. They packed up their weapons and went to say bye. **_

"_**Well be leaving for a bit since your taken care of Zane." Piper said and Zane had a pleading look not to be left with Abby who was still smiling. "Have fun." Piper smiled. "I love you." Zane said through grinted teeth. "You to." Paige laughed a they left them. "There we're all comfy." She said fluffing a pillow. **_

_**Jesse was frantically running to the car to run and get the things Abby asked him to get. "See you babe." He kissed Zane bye and ran down the stairs. The car was heard driving off. "Oh god." Zane said. "Hell be back son." Victor said. "No my water broke." He said and Victor stood up quick. "Victor help me get towels." Abby said smiling and they walked out. They walked to the closet in the hall and grabbed acouple. "Thanks for helping." He said and then his face contorted in pain and Abby had a knife in his stomach. "Welcome." She laughed as he feel to the floor. **_

"_**Where's Victor?" He asked as she came back in. "Oh he's getting he girl's with Leo." Anwsered Abby helping him up. "He changed and she changed the sheets on the bed. He walked back in and laid down again and the contractions weren't far apart. "Owe." He said as the door opened. "Jesse." He said and saw instead it was a old man and he looked at Abby. "Now now. Calm yourself." he said shuting the door. "And push." He said and Zane was afraid.**_

_**Flash back to meeting………….**_

_**Piper and the girls pulled up into the pizza joint. "What a place to meet." She said as they walked in. they saw Cronus and he wave them over. "So lets see those bags." One demon said. They handed them over and they looked through the bags. One demon pulled out the candle. "I thought we'd try a wiccan ritual." Phoebe lied. They nodded and put it back. "This is my apprentice Faze and my former master Hazon." he said and the two nodded. "What about you any weapons?" Asked Piper. Faze pulled out a knife and people stood up around them. "We are evil." Cronus said smiling at their faces. They began fighting people.**_

_**Manor………..**_

"_**You can not have our babies." Said Zane sweating. "You should be proud." Abby said and he swatted her away as she tried to dab his brow. Downstairs Jesse came in the front door. Cronus heard it and got up to check it out with Abby. The two walked down the stairs and saw Jesse with his back turned and Crous was going to stab him as he heard voices and was hit with dust. "Carry our words, Hear our cry, One last breath, Then you die." They sister's chanted and the two burst into flame. "Wow. What just happened?" Asked Jesse as they heard some one fall downstairs. "Dad." Piper said as Leo ran in with the unicorn dust. He healed Victor. "Zane. He's in labour." Victor said. **_

_**They ran up stair's and Zane smiled at seeing Jesse. "tell me that perky bitch is dead." He said. "Dead." Piper said and he smiled. They picked him up and walked him down the stair's. Phoebe cleared the table and Paige grabbe dthe bag as he was hoisted on the table. "Ah." He said as they stripped him and a opening appeared in his belly. "Whoa!" Jesse said. "I see the baby's head push." Piper said. He took Jesse's hand and pushed out. "God" He yelled as the infant was slowly released from his body. The baby was in swaddling orbs. "It's a boy." Piper smiled. "I get a boy." Leo smiled taking him. "Now your's Zane. Push." Piper said and he gave it more. "I can't.' He said in pain. "Yes you can Zane. You are the strongest person I know." Jesse said kissing him. "AHHHHHHHH!" He said and they pulled the baby out. "Another boy." Paige said smiling and Piper showed Zane who smiled. "My baby." he said as they cleaned him and the kids up. The tube healed up and a light shined over head. "Magic's back great. And after I had natural birth." he said and they laughed. **_

_**Piper handed him his baby and he smiled. "Hello my son." Zane smiled and the baby was small but beautiful. "Thank you so much." Jesse said kissing him and crying. "That's your crazy daddy. He's wonderful though." Zane said handing him to Jesse. Jesse looked back and he was slipping into sleep. "Poor guy. Warn out." Phoebe said. "I'll carry him to bed. You can follow Jesse." Leo said as he picked Zane up. Leo walked up the stair's and placed Zanes small body on the bed and Jesse sat in the rocking chair feeding the new born as he watched his husband sleep. "You have a wonderful mom little one." He said still tearing. The baby sucked on his bottle as his father smiled down at him under the night sky. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**T****wo weeks had passed and the two had went without a name. "What are we going to call him?" Asked Piper as Zane came in. "Hey." Said Zane sitting by her handing her nephew. "Hello." Piper said kissing the babies cheek. "How's he sleeping?" Asked Piper. "Oh he's an angel. He is such a mommy's boy." Said Jesse coming in. "He likes you just as much." Zane smiled as Jesse smiled. "You look like your glowing." Piper said. "Being a father agrees with him." Zane smiled making Jesse kiss him. "I see the hormones are back." Piper said and Zane nodded. "Don't be giving us any nephew or neices to soon." Leo laughed. "Oh no. Maybe in a year." Laughed Zane. "Ahhh!' Jesse said pouting and giving him puppy dog eyes. "Please babe. I really like having my body back. Ok six months and we'll discuss it then." He said. Jesse smiled and kissed him. "Whipped.' Piper sneezed and he hit her shoulder. "Ok no beating my wife." Leo said laughing. Zanes son started to cry and jesse ran around to grab him. "have you even got to hold him?" Asked Piper as Jesse took him for a walk. "When Jesse's at the studio." He said and she smiled. "How'd I get so lucky." He said shaking his head. "You're a good person. Some thing good was bound to happen." piper said and he smiled. **

**A hour later they heard the baby alarm. "The kids." Jesse said running. They all ran upstairs and The two had cast combined sheilds. Jesse took an athame he carried and threw it killing one while Zane dusted one. The other got away as the sister's came up. "You get them?" Asked Piper. "Two one ran for it." Zane said running to the crying boy's. Zane took his son and Piper hers. They quited and laid their heads back into the neck of their mother's. Jesse snapped a photo and Zane smiled. "For me when I'm at work." he said and Zane kissed him as he lay the baby down.**

**Zane stood at the book and was writing spells and had a potion brewing on the stove. Jesse walked in with the baby and watched. "What you doing?" He asked. "First I'm finding who the hell tried to take them. Next me and Paige are going to go make an example of them." Zane said and Jesse smiled. "I feel sorry for the mean demons." Jesse said looking at the young baby. "Yeah mommy going to make them go boom." Zane said letting their son play with his finger. "So you find out who it is?" Asked Jesse. "Oh yes and I'm a capitatial P." Zane said showing him the book. "Howker demon. Theif and merchant of magical goods. You mean some sick jerk wants our baby because he's a magical good?" Asked Jesse a little ticked. "Yes. We are going to make him pay and find who ever the hell hired him to do it." Zane said loading viles. "One of the demons dropped an athame when we killed him. We're betting it's a dark market of sorts. We're going in under cover." Zane said. Jesse placed the baby in his carrier and went over to hold Zane. "Just come back to me." Jesse said. "I always do." Zane smiled kissing him. **

**Him and Paige orbed out of sight and then walked in. She wore a tight dress with a white wig. He wore dark ling hair and a leather out fit that was a bit more showy than her's. "If nothing else we'll heat them up." Paige joked and he snorted. "Password." Said two demons shimmering in. "Give me a break." Zane said and threw the athame into ones chest and the other showed him the door. "Thanks." Zane said and the man nodded checking out his ass as he walked. They looked around. "Demons everywhere and so many to vanquish." Zane said and Paige nodded. They came apon the hawker demoms shop and entered. "They were ready for us. I wont lose more guys on this." He said. "We need those babies." A pale demon said. "Take a gypsy or two. But I will not go after the child again." Said the howker. Zane froze the howker but the two pale ones were unaffected. "What?" Asked the shorter one and Zane sent a vile at him killing him. Paige threw the athame and killed the other. "I say we're not done yet." Zane said and Paige nodded. She freed the gypsies by orbing them away then they stepped outside. "Hey!" Zane yelled and everyone turned to him. "i want you all to hear me! No harms our kids!" Zane said blowing up four demons while Paige killed two. They rampaged threw killing every demon they could. Some ran. "Cease. We will make sure this doesn't happen again." A old woman said stepping out. "Your a demon. How can we trust you?" Asked Zane. "You have proved the cost is to great. A law shall be passed protecting the hunting of your infant offspring." She said. "It better stop or we'll obliterate all of you. Balance be damned!" Zane yelled as they orbed out.**

**Jesse was waiting with the other's as they orbed in. "How'd it go?" Asked Piper. "Great. A leader said a law would be passed stopping the hunt for our infant off spring. Not that I beleive it but. I was growing tired. We killed at least fifty easy." Zane said and Piper nodded. Jesse walked up and kissed his husband. They stood there kissing with the kids and other's watching them. When Zane and Jesse stopped they were breathless. "Damn if that's your reaction. Paige lets go back." Zane said making jesse and them laugh. "I'm just glad your safe." Jesse said pecking him on the lips. "I'll go change." Zane said leaving Jesse with the baby. Piper watched Jesse's eyes follow his mate upstairs. "Go I'll watch my nephew." She said and he hugged her than ran up. **

**Zane was out of his cloths when Jesse snuck in taking off his shirt and unzipped his pants. Zane turned and smiled. "Warning. I'm hyped up. You attack me now you may end up on bottom." Zane smiled. "Fine with me." Jesse smiled pushing down his pants and boxer's. He ran at Zane who caught him and turned dropping him on the bed and feel on him spreading his legs. Zane kissed Jesse's neck making him moaned and shiver. Zane smiled and bit Jesse's neck. "Damn. More." Jesse pleaded as Zane sucked on his neck. Zane spread his legs and us shoved himself in Jesse who gasped. Zane allowed for adjustment then laid on Jesse with his legs over his shoulder's. Jesse watched his eyes as they made love and kissed him. Zane stood up again and took Jesse in his hand and stroked him. "Yes. Make me cum." Jesse pleaded and five minutes later they laid down holding one another. "Damn." Jesse said and they laughed. "I love you." Zane said kissing him. They got up and got dressed and headed back down. **

**" So you take care of your hormones?" Smiled Phoebe. "You bet." Zane said smacking Jesse's ass. Jesse smiled and kissed him. "Smile now love but pay back is a bitch." Jesse said and kissed him. "Promises promises Jesse." He laughed. "Ok. As hot as that is. We came up with your nephews name. Wyatt Mathew Hallowell." Piper said. "That your name buddy?" Zane said taking his nephew. "I actually have a idea for ours Jesse. Peyton Piper Hallowell." Said Zane. "Piper?" asked Piper. "Yes after his godmother and well in a way his other mom." Zane smiled and looked at Jesse. "I think it's perfect." Jesse said kissing his husband. Piper hugged him. "Don't worry you two you'll get one as well." Zane said. "We get to have more?" Asked Jesse smiling and hugging him and the baby. "Yes but please can we hold off for at least three months? I wanna enjoy my body." he said. "Of course baby. we'll just practice." Jesse said wiggling his eye brows. "Ew." Phoebe said and they laughed.**

**Zane decided to spend the day in the studio with Jesse. They got dressed and packed up Peyton. "We ready?" He asked Zane as they got in the car. "Lets see. Diaper bag, Baby, you, and me. We're set." Zane smiled and Jesse kissed him as they drove out of the lot. Thyey drove past the manor and Zane saw Piper playing with Wyatt. He smiled and they waved. Zane looked back at his son and smiled. "I got a call from the Tyra show. They asked me if we want to take Peyton on." Said Jesse looking at Zane then the road. "I think that would be fine. When's the family shout?" Asked Zane digging for his planner. "Wensday." Jesse said. Two months had passed and Peyton was going to make his day bue to the world. "Ok. Got it put in." Zane said. "Hey do you think the girls would want to get in on it with Wyatt?" Asked Jesse. "Maybe. I'll ask." Zane said making a note to. They pulled in the parking lot and got out. A couple people were waiting for them. "Jesse." They turned and there stood Paul. "Zane leave him in the car for a minute." Jesse said. Zane stood in front of the door. "Hello son." Paul said. "What you want dad?" Asked Jesse standing in between the old singer and his family. "I'd like to see my grandchild." Said Paul. "He stopped being your grandson some time ago." Jesse said. "What you adopt?" Asked Paul. "No he' smy flesh. Zanes as well. His sister donated an egg." Jesse said. "He still has no biological rights though." Paul smiled. "Actually I do." Zane said stepping forward. "Oh the whore." Paul said and Jesse struck him in the face. "Jess he' snot worth it." Zane said pulling him back. "Paul stood up he was barely phased. "You will not call my husband that!" Jesse screamed. "You actually married him?" Asked Paul disgusted. "I am his husband. That is OUR son! And you have no right to our child." Zane said still holding Jesse to the car. "Oh you'll both get the sickness and die soon enough." Paul laughed. "I think not. We're both clean Paul. So unless your poisoning our coffee no chance. As for our child. He goes to my sister's if anything happens to us." Zane said and Paul looked a bit ticked. "I will see him." Paul said. "Push your luck Paul. I'll file a restraining order. And something tells me with your new tour you wouldn't want any negative publicity." Zane said. Paul stood tall and walked off. He let Jesse go and took him in a hug. "I'm sorry babe." Jesse said kissing the top of his head. "It's ok. Your a father your allowed to be protective." Zane said kissing him and then they got the baby out and took him inside.**

**Zane set with Peyton listening to Jesse record his tracks. Peyton it seems loved listening to his daddy sing as he had fallen asleep and was a loose lump in Zanes hands. Zane sang along wit Jesse listeng to the lyrics then repeating them to Peyton. Jesse manager listened as Zane sang with Jesse to their son. Jesse was recording Beautiful Soul which he wrote for Zane and Peyton a short time ago. He watched them as he sang and smiled as Zane sang with him on the other side of the glass. Jesse pointed at him and acted as if they were dueting. They had completed a take and Jesse was taking a break. "Hey you. He asleep?" Asked Jesse taking him. "Yes it appear's his daddies have that affect." His manager smiled. "Oh Roger I know your studio does buisness with dad but could you have them warn me when he's here" Jesse asked. "Why?" Asked Roger. "He was making bogus threats about taking Peyton." Zane said. "I sure will. No one is breaking my Star clients family up." He said and They thanked him. "hey Zane could i perhaps talk you into doing a take with Jesse?" Asked Roger. "Me?" Asked Zane pointing to himself. "Yeah. Your great. Just singing along you sound great. Plus the song was written for you." Roger said. Zane thought and looked at Jesse who was smiling and nodding. "Ok." He said and Jesse kissed his cheek. "The things I do for him." Zane said as Jesse took Peyton for a change. Roger laughed and nodded making a whipped motion making him laugh. "I can't deny it. I love the twirp." Zane smiled. "So marriage agreeing with you two?" Asked the tech mangaer. "More than you know. Jesse glows every day. I'd die before I missed it. We've fought of course. But it'd be over something dumb then we'd laugh about it. He's the perfect father." Zane smiled. "How so?" Asked Roger. "He is first to wake. One sound from the monitor. He up and has the baby. He wants another." Zane said and Roger smiled. "I'm trying to hold himoff a bit. Let this one grow some before we have another. Peytons got no shortage of playtime. His cousin Wyatt was born the same day actually." Zane said. "Wow." Roger said. "Yeah. So they definietely grow to be playmates. When their together and we stay at my sister's house they must sleep in the same cradle or they cry all night." Zane smiled as Jesse came back in. **

**"You ready?" Asked Roger as Zane and Jesse got situated. Zane and Jesse nodded. The song started and they stood at the mike singing and Jesse would back down letting Zane take a bit of the lead and Zane rose to it well. Roger stood in the booth holding Peyton smiling as they sang. Jesse held his hand as they sang and they watched each other's eyes as the words left their lips. When it was over they leaned in and kissed like it was their first. They parted and Jesse took Zane in his arms running his finger's through his hair. " love you always." Zane said. "I love you forever." Jesse said kissing him again then they walked in to see Roger smiling. "That was awesome" he whispered holding a snoozing Peyton. Peyton sensed they were near and started crying. Jesse took him and rocked him and he rolled into Jesse's strong arms. "There you go buddy." Said Jesse cooing to him. "He really is the perfect daddy." Said someone walking in. They looked and it was Lindsey. "Thanks." Jesse smiled looking down at his son. "You name him?" Asked Lindsey. "Yes. Peyton Piper Hallowell." Said Zane. "Hallowell?" Asked Roger. "Yeah. It's a family tradition. We don't give up our maiden name. Plus Penny would come back to kill me." He said. "Who's Penny?" Asked Roger. "Grandmother to my sister's. She was the person no one messed with." Zane laughed. "I don't mind. It ties him to his family. That and a few special traits." Jesse smiled looking at Zane. "Yes very special." Zane giggled. "Who was singing just now?" Asked Lindsey. "Oh I got Zane to sing with me." Jesse smiled and Lindsey giggled. "Like I told Roger. He's to cute, sexy, and a sweet." Zane smiled and Jesse kissed his neck then licked his ear. "Your the sweet one." Jesse said licking his lips. "You've told me this. But I meant personality." Zane said as they all laughed. "Well that was a perfect take Zane. You did really well and sounded perfect with Jesse. We seeing the rise of a popstar?" Asked Lindsey. "Yes." Jesse said. "In your dreams bubble butt. I'm to skittish to stand on a stage like you do. I'm just fine doing a back up now and than but as for my own career as a singer that will stay purely in P3." Said Zane smiling. "P3 the club?" Asked Roger thinking. "Yes. His sister Piper owns it. It's how we meet. I heard him sing and that was it." Jesse said taking Zanes hand.**

**Zane squeezed it and kissed him. "I'm so coming next perfomance." Lindsey said. "Your welcome to. Piper will be thrilled. Call a head and we'll ready the V.I.P room for you." Zane said and Lindsey nodded. "i was wondering if you wouldn't mind doing a special vershion of the song with Jesse." Roger asked. Zane looked at Jesse who gave him apuppy dog look and Zane smiled. "Ok. But you owe me big bou." Zane said grabbing his ass and Jesse kissed him smiling. "As soon as he hits the z's you are going to hit the wall." Zane said seductively smiling and Jesse giggled. "Wouldn't have it any other way.' Jesse smiling kissing him.**

**The next day Zane was sitting in the house while Jesse was at a photo shoot. He was feeding Peyton and making more potions for his stores. Suddenly some one orbed into their house and a dark lighter followed him. "Help!" The guy yelled. Zane blowed up the dark lighter and the guy sat on the chair by the stove and was trying to catch his breath. "You ok?" Asked Zane coming over to check on him. "Yeah. Thanks. That dark lighter nearly got me." he said. "Why was he after you?" Asked Zane. "He was trying to kill my charge a future white lighter and I stopped him." He said. "Ok. You look exausted go lay on our couch and I'll bring you some thing to help you regain your strength." Zane told him sending him away. Zane fixed tea and some sandwiches and took the baby in to sit with them. He sat down as Jesse came in the door. "Hey honey." Jesse said kissing Zane and then looking at the other guy. "Jesse white lighter. White lighter my husband Jesse. Wanna join us hun?" Asked Zane sitting. "Sure." Jesse said sitting across from Zane. "So what's your name? I can't really call you the white lighter guy." Said Zane and the guy smiled. "Jack. Thanks again for saving my ass. I would have been toast if it weren't for your husband Jesse. Killed the dark lighter that was on my tail." Jack said. "Happy to. Just watch it next time if you need me. My son is part white lighter." Said Zane and Jack nodded. "I'll remember. Great sandwiches." Said Jack and Zane said thanks. "So why was he chasing you?" Asked Jesse eatting. "He was after my charge and I fueled his plans." Said Jack and Jesse nodded. "I heard you had a baby. How's parent hood?" Asked Jack. "Oh wonderful. He's daddy little munchgan. Likes Jesse's muscles." Smiled Zane maling Jesse blush. "Like mother like son." Jesse said laughing. "Jesse you could be fat and I'd still be married to you and doing you know what." Zane winked making Jesse smiled. "Well I need to head out thanks again. But another charge." he said standing and shaking their hands before bowing out. "So what you wanna do?" Asked Jesse drinking his tea. "I have to finished a couple potions real quick and then I'll watch a movie with you. That ok?" Asked Zane and Jesse nodded. Zane left him with Peyton who Jesse was cooing to. Zane watched smiled then went to hurry on the potions.**

**Zan sat watching a movie Jesse and the baby who was laying on his side. Jesse smiled looking down at them. "I could never live without them." He thought to himself. He played with Zanes hair as the movie played on. Jesse sniffed his husbands scent and shivered. His scent was inticing to say the least. Jesse smiled and kissed Zanes head and continued to watch the movie.**

**Photo day came and the whole family was drafted for it. Jesse was placed in short's and a open vest showing his abs. Zane was placed in a belliless shirt, tight shorts, and a choker. Jesse looke dover at him and smiled. "I love the choker on you babe." Jesse smiled. "What give you ideas?" Asked Zane smiling. "Many." Jesse said winking and Leo and the sister's came out. Piper was put in a green top with long pants, Paige a top and a scort, Phoebe a twisty top with shorts. Leo was wearing a white t-shirt and jeans. "Wow you two." Piper said and They smiled. "Thanks you guys two. Very hot Phoebe." Said Jesse and Phoebe gave him a hug. The babies were placed in contrast. Peyton was an emo baby while Wyatt was the preppy dressed. They all posed. One was on Piper and the girl's sitting with the babies and the guy's looking in on them from behind. One where Zane and Piper were laying down with them and Jesse was on one side with Leo on the other. They took a few of Zane holding Peyton in his lap with him shirtless and the baby held close to his chest. Peyton just grabbed on to his arms and laid his head on his arm facing the camera. They got a few of his holding both the boy's and one with Piper sitting behind him looking over his shoulder down at them. The last was of him and Jesse with the baby laying on a blanket and them sitting by him smiling down at him. "These are so great." Phoebe said as they looked with the photographer. **

**After the shoot they were walking around the park and Zane started to sense something. He saw three warlocks and handed Peyton to Jesse. "Peyton danger." He said and Peyton raised his sheild. "Hello witch." Said one lunging for him. Zane was boxing with him as one went after Jesse and the baby. Zane killed the one he was fighting and looked back as the other two were obliterated where they stood and saw Peyton's eyes glowing. He ran over and Peyton dropped the sheild and his eye's went normal. "What happened?" Asked Zane checking him and Jesse. "He shot beams from his eyes." Jesse said smiling. Zane smiled and took his son. "That my boy. Yes it is. That's my special boy. No naughty warlocks are going to hurt daddy with you around are they?" He smiled and kissed Zane who smiled. "Jesse he's smiling." Zane said and Jesse looked. "You have mommy's smile." Jesse said and Zane kissed him. They decided to tie up the afternoon and head to the manor. **

**They walked in the front door and Phoebe was kick boxing a demon. Zane put Peyton in one arm and blasted the demon with one hand and he vanished. "Thanks bro." Phoebe said. "Where's Paige and Piper?" He asked as Jesse took Peyton and sat. "Oh store." She said. "We got attcked by three warlocks." Said Zane and Phoebe looked worried. "We did fine. Well I should say Peyton did." Smiled Zane and Phoebe went and got her nephew. "Were you a brave little boy?" She asked smiling. "He saved daddy Jesse from two by shooting them with a beam from his eyes." Said Zane. "Thats advanced stuff." Phoebe said. "Yeah but what ever. He's a good boy. Hows Wyatt?" Asked Zane feeding Peyton. "Orbing things all over including himself." She said and as she did Wyatt appeared in his arm with Peyton. "Hey little buddy." Smiled Zane and Wyatt smiled a bit. "Oh and Peyton smiled for the first time at me and Jesse.' Said Zane. "Ah." The sister's said. **

**The next day the magazine came out. "Look it's perfect." paige said and they all were veiwed. Piper opened the magazine and read the article. "Popstar Jesse McCartney and his boo's family model and show off their two bundles of joy. Peyton Piper Halliwell and Wyatt Mathew Halliwell. Born on the same night. These two are the most beaultiful babies I have every seen. They are aweing in how they interact with their parents already. Jesse was hands on when it came to changing Peyton in between takes proving the popstar maybe a sex symbol but he is also a paternal one. As proved in a shot where Zane, Jesse, and their new son were all three nude and cuddling together with Peyton sleeping in between them. The image of the new American family in this reporter opinion. Where gender does not make the parent." Read Paige giggling. "That is one beautiful picture." Said Piper looking at the one of them laying with their son. It was almost like a painted master peice. "The people sent us copies." Said Jesse showing the packet of pictures. Zane went into the dinning room and grabbed a book and sat the packet down. Jesse walked up with the rest. He grabbed a second book and opened it. On one page was a picture of him and Rita together He took out of his book and placed it in Peytons. He leaned back and they saw a light write the words Momma Rita and Mommy under the photo. He slowly teared smiling and Jesse put his hand on his shoulder. Piper smiled at him tearing a bit. He took his son and showed him. "See Peyton that's your Grams." He said kissing Peytons head held him tight.**

**That night he was at the club while Jesse held Peyton at their table in the V.I.P watching. Lindsey sat with them listening. He sang kiss from a rose and Peyton watched him smiling. "He certainly knows his mommy." She said and he nodded. Peyton was asleep soon and they took him behind the bar with Wyatt who was sleeping. They walked up to the stage and danced as Zane started to sange Get the Party Started. He did his interpritation of the coregraphery and the crowd followed. Piper stood at the bar bopping away. Lindsey was having a great time and Jesse hooped up on stage with Zane dancing and everyone cheered. **

**They arrived at Tyra's studio the next day and were shown in. They were set in a room while piper and the sister's were in another. "Ah! Baby." Tyra said walking in and seeing Peyton. Zane let her hold him and she smiled playing with him. "He's so cute." She said. "Got his daddies looks." Said Zane smiling. "Yeah but he got your crystal blue peircing eyes and white hair." Jesse smiling kissing him. "So Peyton how crazy are mommy and daddy?" She asked the baby who just smiled at her. "Well I'll be back must check his but." Zane said taking Peyton to the bathroom. Tyra just watch Jesse who watched Zane walked away and he looked up at her." What?" He asked smiling. "You are so in love I'm jealous." Said Tyra sitting. "What can i say I love him." Jesse smiled shrugging. "Yeah but it's rare to see it this strong and fresh especially after a baby." Smiled Tyra. He just shrugged and smiled at her. **

**Zane walked back in time for the show to start. Jesse was out there talking now. "So you married Zane Halliwell but he didn't take your name why?' Asked Tyra. "Well in his family it's tradition not to. The Grams of his sister's started it. His sister Piper kept her's." Said Jesse and Tyra nodded. "How would you discribe Zane?' Asked Tyra. He sat sileint thinking to himself. "Zane is to amazing to discribe. He's so soft and yet hard as a rock at the same time. He's passionate and loving Tyra. I have never felt as loved as I do when I'm laying in bed wrapped around him." Said Jesse starting to tear. "The time with him and my son is the most important in the world. When Peyton was born I was so thankful because I felt my family completed. There was this bundle of beauty that showed the world just how much me and him love one another. This life WE created together through our passion and love. When he touches me I feel my blood slow and my heart ease cause I feel so safe and cared for." Said Jesse crying. "Well let's meet this boy and your son." Said Tyra and Zane came out he was crying to. He cam eup and hugged Tyra and handed her Peyton and walked over to Jesse who pulled him into his arms and kissed him. The crowd cheered as they kissed. When they pulled apart jesse pulled Zane down with him and stood back up to take Peyton. They sat there holding their son when smiled in between the parents. "You guys are so amazing. So Zane same question." Said Tyra. Zane sat looking at Jesse. "How can I not love him Tyra. He's so understanding and loving. His heart is bigger than any I've seen in the world. I could not have had a better husband, father for my son, and best friend. He's helped me through a lot. When Piper was pregant with Wyatt he was there everyday to help and he's his second godfather. Leo loves him to death I mean they'd be lost without him. While i wouldn't be the same Tyra. I'd be destroyed. To never have Jesse would be so hard. I love him so much I can't live without him Tyra or our son. I love them." He said and Jesse held him in a hug. They sat and wipped their eyes and people in the audeince even cried. **

**"Well you guys recently did a photo shot with the whole family?" Asked Tyra. They nodded and pictures flashed and people loved them. "But this one is my favorite." She said and the nude one came up. "Who thought of that?" Asked Tyra. "It wasn't origionally planned. Jesse actually came up with it last minute. It turned out beautifly. I put it in Peyton's baby book." Said Zane and she smiled. "Awe." Tyra said. "One of the director's asked do you really wanna do that? What happens if it backlashes and someone claims something dirty? I told him well then it's their fault for thinking of it. This is about the raw love that exsist between us as a family. How open we are with one another. Me and Jesse talk constantly we don't have any real secrets from one another Tyra. There are a few about my life and his and we except that cause it was before we knew one another. And neither one of us had a great relationship with our families." Said Zane and Jesse nodded. "So does Paul see the baby?" Asked Tyra and Jesse shock his head. "Is he allowed to?" Asked Tyra. "No. I won't go into detail but concerning Peyton we have ended up almost in a all drage out fight." Said Jesse. "Well how about we meet Zanes family!" Tyra said and the family walked out and Piper waved Wyatt's hand at the crowd. **

**"So Piper. What's it like having Zane for a brother?" Asked Tyra.**

**Piper smiled and held Wyatt who was playing with Peyton. "He's great. Really great. He treats my son Wyatt like his own as does Jesse. He's really made our lives better and he gives up a lot for his family. He stays with Wyatt's on nights all of us are busy. Jesse loves Wyatt to. He looks at Jesse just like he does Leo. His Uncles come over with Peyton he's all smiles. One day they came over and Wyatt had bumped his head. They walked in the door and he stopped crying and smiled." Piper said and everyone clapped and Wyatt giggled. "How important is the connection between the four of you as siblings?" Asked Tyra seriousely. Paige looked at them and smiled. "It's everything. I mean we will grow and have other connections in our life." Paige said and Tyra nodded. "But this is where it started. Everything that we are is this. Our family. And by bring in Leo and Jesse along with our sons we expand on that. Our relationships with Leo and jesse are important Tyra they are. But without this relationship. I would of never been ready for this one.' Zane said pointing to Jesse. "Why?" Asked Tyra. Zane sighed a bit and sat back. "Well my home life was not the best. MOm mother wasn't that close to me. My brother's neither and my stepdad hated me. The only person I had was my grandmother Rita. We were so close Tyra. She was for all intensive purposes my mother. Mom dispissed our relationship. When she died my world fell apart. I was broken and fragile. Without the sister's to help me get through it. And to reteach me what a family is. What love is. I probably wouldn't be here today in this place holding my beautiful son and husband." Said Zane crying and the sister's got up and pulled him into a teary hug.**

**"What are your hopes for the future?" Asked Tyra smiling. "To just be us. To live and be happy no matter what life throws at us. We're Halliwells name or not and we're survivors.' Said Jesse and they all hugged one another and the crowd clapped. **

**After the interveiw Jesse sat holding Peyton at home while Zane was with the girl's shopping. His son just smiled at him and Jesse smiled back holding him close. He orbed a passifire to his mouth and Jesse giggled. He played with his belly and he giggled a little and Jesse pulled him into a tight hug. Zane orbed in and smiled snapping a picture. Jesse looked up smiling and Zane sat down by him and watched him play with Peyton. He watched the sight and sighed laying his head on Jesse's shoulder.**

**That night he sat in the chair of the Manor attic and sat holding a pen and the book. He started to write. "True power is not the ability to obtain more power. But to have the heart to stand up to what you fear. To step boldly from the darkness and into the moonlight and be seen. Allow who you are to be and other's will come to you. Stand on the top of the mountain and scream who you are my children. A Halliwell doesn't know how to not be who they are. We are stubborn, rash, funny, honorable, loyal, loving, and passionate. Along with some rather attractive cheek bones. We have the power to form our lives as we see them. I speak not of our inherited power's although powerful they are no where as powerful as our hearts and hopes. Dare to hope for love. Dare to feel you are more than the warrior but the lover as well and it will come. Many would say we are cursed by our destiny. That we lose our mother's early. But it is not true we lost not only that but great warriors but their love is never last as long as we survive. As long as we still dare to live and love. My children and every Halliwell. Beleive and it can be." He wrote and titled it family bless. He looked at it and under it appeared a paragraph. "In time of sadness a family is a lite that leads you through the shadows of doubt and pain. Love and that light grows stronger. Blessed be my darlings. Rita." It wrote and he teared smiling and looked up. "Blessed be Grams." He said and put the book back and orbed out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Zane walked down the red carpet with Jesse and Peyton and the camera's flashed. Jesse forced Zane to stand by himself and the camera's flashed and he giggled and stuck his tongue out at Jesse and Peyton giggled. "Your lucky I love you." he shouted and they smiled. He got into it and modeled. He took off his coat and he wore a tank top with a pair of short shorts. He modeled th ecoat and Jesse brought Peyton over and Zane modeled with hima nd Jesse statyed back looking. "Ha!" Zane heard and turned. Three blond woman were running towards him. "Holy cow it's the bunny's." Said Zane as they came up and hugged him with Holly playing with Peyton. "Can I hold him?" Asked Holly smiling and Zane gave him to her. "He's so cute." Said Bridget and Kendra was playing with him. **

**"How is mother hood?" Asked Holly and Zane smiled. "Great girls. Really great. He likes you all. Holly your a natural." Said Zane and the camera's kept taking photo's. "Hey let's get pics." Said Kendra taking out her camera and they took pics of Zane, Jesse, and Peyton. "Jesse you scored a hot one." Said Kendra smiling. "Thanks. Feel free to look." Said Jesse smiling and Zane giggled. "Same on Jesse's front. I have been wondering if we should do play girl." Said Zane and they all giggled. "So you taking Peyton into the awards?" Asked Holly and Zane shock his head no. "No I don't wanna over stimulate him. I just wanted to bring him out long enough to have a little fun with mom and dad then send him to Aunt Piper to sleep." Smiled Zane and they laughed. "How good a sleeper is he?" Asked Bridget. "Oh perfect. Lay him with his cousin Wyatt and snores ville." Said Zane and they laughed. "I loved the nude picture you did with Zane and Peyton Jesse. It was so cute.' Said Kendra and Jesse nodded smiling. "Well my family is beautiful." Jesse said kissing Zane and they smiled. Piper came out and took off with Peyton and they went inside with the girls. **

**Inside Jesse was found by Zac and some guys. "Hey babe I'm going to chat up the guys ok." Jesse said pulling him into a saucy kiss. "ok babe. Go have fun. I'll stay with the girls." He said and they went their own ways. "You guys ok splitting up yet?" Asked Kendra and he nodded. "Oh yeah. Me and Jesse make time for one another and we understand the need for personal space at times. When he's not at work and I'm not busy we're at home playing with Peyton. We have a balance and it seems to be working." he smiled and they nodded. "Ok we have to ask. How is the sex life?" Asked Holly and he giggled. "Perfect. God. If that boy was any better neither one of us would ever leave the room." he said and they all laughed. "Top or bottom?" Asked Bridget and he smiled. "Versitile." he said and they all looked shocked. "A macho guy like him bottoms?" Asked Holly and he nodded. "Oh yeah. You get him in the right mood. He's as much of a bottom as I am a cum hog." he said an dthey practically blushed. "Oh my god." Kendra said and they were all laughing.**

**They sat at a table and several other woman walked over to meet him. Hayden Panetteiere, Chrstina, Lindsey, and her mom walked over. "Zane!" Lindsey said hugging him. "Where's the shadow?" Asked Lindsey as they sat. "Oh with the boys. Peytons with Piper." He said and they nodded. "Always good to have a little alone time." christina said na dhe smiled nodding. "I am kind of sad though Jesse's tour isn't long off." He said and they nodded. "I'm thinking about going with him but it would leave Peyton and Wyatt split up and neither would like that." he said laughing. "The two that close?' Asked Dina and he nodded and showed them a pic. "Oh so cute. Their practically twins. But both look a bit like Jesse." Dina smiled. "yeah. We see that a lot. We call them brother's instead of cousins. It's what they are. What can I say? We're close." he said an dthey nodded. "So Zane you going to show your sexy body anytime soon?" Asked Holly raising her eye brows. "Hey. Me and jesse just might actually do playgirl. You never know." he smiled and they cheered. **

**The awards started and Jesse came and sat by him kissing him and they all clapped an dthe two smiled. Shannon Dorety stood on stage. "hello." She said and they cheered. "ok first off we have the coveted young artist award. The people in this catagory are. Zac Efron, Aaron carter, and Jesse Mccartney." She said an dthey cheered. Zane kissed Jessed and Shannon opened the letter. "And the winner is... Jesse McCartney for bleeding love!" She shouted and everyone cheered. Zane stood up and kissed him hard and everyone got louder. They ran up to the stage and Jesse dragged him up. He took it and teared a bit. "You ok man?' Asked Shannon smiling. "Yeah. It's just. This last year has been so great. That song brought me and Zane together. To win an award for it is just to sereal." Jesse said crying now and Zane was tearing a bit to. "This is for my husband. Wonderful and perfect for me and our little boy home asleep at his Aunt Piper's. Peyton son. Thank you from daddy. Thank you." Jesse said and walked up to Zane and picked him up and kissed him hard. People clapped and they walked back down to a teary table and jesse held him in his lap. **

**"Ok this catagory is best new male vocalist. We had a secret entry. Who shall remain anoymous until we annouce if they won." Said Polla smiling. They handed her the letter and she spoke again. "The selected are. Zac Efron, Jesse Mccartney, and our mystery vocalist." She said nad everyone was listening. Jesse just smiled. "Congrates Zane McCartney!" Said Paula and Zane was red and Jesse picked him up and held him baby style. he took him up to the stage and sat him down. "You looked surprised." paula smiled and he looked at jesse. "i may have anonymusly showed them the track you did with me." Jesse smiled and Zane turned red. "You ok?" Laughed Paula and he nodded. "So we seeing the rise of a new star?' Asked Paula and jesse nodded. "Hey. I beleive i said no.' Zane smiled. "Yes you did babe. But I have ways of making you see reason." Jesse said kissing him and the audience clapped. The girls at the table were whistling. Lindsey and the girl's ran up. "We endorse Zane!" They shouted an dthe crowd cheered. "I love you. But I hate you." Zane giggled at Jesse. "Well just think. You tour as my opening act. We get to have sex everynight for good luck." Jesse said and Zane glared at him. "I'll think about it." he said na dthey cheered. He took the award and was swatting Jesse who ran away making the audseince laugh.**

**In the limo home Zane was sitting by the window. "You mad at me?' Asked Jesse and Zane smiled. "No." he said smiling and scutting closer to jesse. "i just want you to be all you can be. And to be by myside." Jesse said and Zane smiled. "I know that. And I love that you love me that much Jesse. But we can't seperate Zane from Wyatt. He'd go crazy you know that. He has to see him at least once a day." Said Zane and Jesse sighed. "And your charmed work." Jesse said sadly. Zane frowned and sighed. "Jesse. I wish I didn't have to do it but I do. I can't leave the sister's high and dry to go around the world. No matter how much i want to." He said and Jesse modded. "I love you Jesse. I want to do everything with you. But I can't give up my responsiblies anymore than you can." I mean really. I'm a witch. You married a world saving spell casting witch." He smiled and Jesse did to. They got out and Jesse walked with him into the Manor. Jesse went to talk to Leo and him Piper. **

**"Hey Leo can I chat with you?" Asked Jesse and Leo nodded and he sat by him watching the boy's asleep in the floor. "What's up man?" Leo asked and Jesse laid back sighing. "How do you do it? Being married to a witch?" Asked Jesse and Leo smiled. "What's wrong?" Asked Leo and Jesse watched his son sleep. "I want Zane to go on tour with me. But He can't bring himself to leave the sister's. I want my husband by my side Leo is that so bad?" Asked Jesse and Leo shock his head no. "Jesse. Zane is a powerful witch yes. But at the end of the day he's hman to. It's killing him I know it is. He's feels quilty for not going with you and for even considering leaving the sister's alone. He's torn Jesse. I feel it. I'm his whitelighter. More than that I know him. he's beating himself up. Because I'll bet anything He fills worse than you do. To be marrie dto a star and not be able to be the stars spouse. To go with you to exotic places and experience it with you." Leo said and Jesse nodded.**

**Upstair's Zane walked in on Piper brushing her wet hair. "Hey sis." he said sadly and she sat by him. "Why so glum?" She asked and he showed her the award. "Your sad you won an award?" Asked Piper smiling and she saw what it was for. "Oh." She said an dhe nodded. "Piper. He wants me to go on tour with him and start my own career as a singer. To explore the world with him. But I can't." He said sadly. "Paige Phoebe." Piper called and they walked in. "What's up?" Phoebe asked taking off her glasses. Piper showed them the award. "that is so cool." Paige smiled then saw how gloom he was. "What is it?" Phoebe asked sitting on the bed with Paige. "He's sad because Jesse wants him to go on tour and he thinks he can't." piper said crossing her arms. "Why can't you?" Asked Paige and he was crying. "I can't leave you guys here to deal with Charmed stuff alone. I can't abandon you." He said and they all hit him. "Owe!" He said and they all smiled. "Zane if you wanna go. Go!" Paige said and the other two nodded. "But..." He tried and Phoebe quieted him. "Zane. You built this family. You brought us closer than anyone could. If we have to let you go for a bit fine. Go have fun. Charmed duties can wait. We are the Charmed ones to. There's three here. Go live. And hell every once in a while we all need a time off. We can rotate and when you get back me and leo have been talking about a second honey moon. Maybe we'll take that." Piper said and he smiled and hugged them all. He got up and ran downstairs.**

**Jesse sat with Peyton and Wyatt he was sad looking. He walked over an dkissed Jesse who hel dhim tight. He pulled back and smiled. "You think you can still fit me in on that tour?" He asked giving a sileint giggle. "What about witch stuff?" Asked Jesse smiling. "Well me and the girl's talked and since there's four of us why not use that to take time off now and again. So you still sad?" Asked Zane and Jesse laid on top of him and kissed him. "I guess not." He laughed and he orbed them to their room at home. "Zane. Thank you. I kno wthis is hard for you to do. And I want you to know I appreciate it." Jesse said and they undressed and laid down on the bed and kissed rubbing each other's bodies. Jesse laid on him and spread his legs and pushed in him slowly. "Ah Jesse." Zane moaned and jesse rammed into him and he screamed. Jesse smiled and bit him. "Harder." Zane said and Jese turned him on his stomach ramming him in his boy pussy. "So fucking tight! I love that thight pussy." Jesse yelled and Zane stroked his cock. Jesse spanked him and he smiled and whimpered. "Ah!" They yelled as Jesse cummed. "Wow. You were happy." Zane laughed and jesse smiled swatting him with a pillow and they giggle dand Zane laid in his arms and smiled up at him. "i love you Jesse." he said and Jesse smiled. "I love you to." Jesse told him as they laid down drifting off.**

**In the morning Zane found Jesse on the phone to his aganet and he was smiling all day. Zane kissed him bye and orbed to the Manor. Piper and paige sat feeding the boys. He sat and Paige was feeding Peyton his bannana's. "Hey." he said na dthey said hi. "So how's things now?" Asked Leo coming in and sitting by him kissing him softly on the lips once and and smiled. "Great. Thank you guys. he's been smiling all morning. I found him talking to his aganet on the phone." Said Zane smiling. "You decided what songs you'll do?' Asked Piper and he nodded. "We've decided I'll open the show's with the song we sang together." he said an dthey nodded. You are so cool. I have a famous bro." Paige said and he giggled. "Hey all." Phoebe said as she sat at the table. "Hey Zane. Do you think Jesse would be cool with me breaking the story about you and him in the BayMirror?" Asked Phoebe smiling. "I don't know what he has planned but give him a call and remind him I'm his ass ticket." he said and she laughed. "Whoa." paige said and Peyton levitated his food. "Wow. He's going to be powerful." Piper said an dthey nodded. "Zane we decided we'er keeping him no arguements." Phoebe said and he smiled. 'i have no choice do i?" he asked and they shock their head's no. "Ok. Well I guess I'm becoming a star ladies. Wow." He said sighing and smiling. They smiled.**

**Jesse walked in with Zac who was smiling. "I hear we have a second.' Zac said and Zane nodded smiling and hugged him smelling his scent. (Jesse sorry but he smells good. I need you later.) he sent and Jesse grabbed himself and nodded smiling. "Oh we are to make a stop at the Playbuy Manshion." Zac said and Zane smiled. "the girls loved you. They want to spend time with you." Zac smiled and they giggled. "Oh and guys me and Vanessa broke up." Zac said and they looked sad. "Awe sorry man." Said Zane and Zac smiled his big smile.**

**"The plane leaves in two day's." jesse told them and Zane smiled. "Your excited aren't you." Zane laughed and jesse started acting like a kid and jumped up and down. "Yea! yea!. I get to take my loving husband." Jesse yelled and Peyton giggled at his daddy. "You are so childish." Zane smiled and Jesse kissed his neck. "But you love my childish energy." he smiled and Zane smiled hitting him with a paper. "You don't calm down I might just decided your to young to have sex with and take Zac for a spin instead." Said Zane and jesse sat on his hands. "jesse behave." He said in a baby voice and they all cracked up. "hey Jesse you better be good. I can't promise I'd try to stop him." Zac teased and Jesse hit his shoulder. "hey you can't rape the willing." Jesse said and they all nodded. "Wow. I'm heading to Paris.' Zane said and Jesse smiled. "Yep mile high club here we come.' Jesse smiled wiggling his eye brows and they all laughed.**

**The day came and we kissed everyone bye and went to the airport. We got out the limo and walked inside. The carrier's held their luggage and they went threw the check point and had their passports stamped. "The first of many." Jesse said and pointed at the stamp. He smiled and they walked to the private plane they had charted to fly. They stepped in and Zac was sitting there and out walked Lindsey. "Lindsey!" Zane said holding her and she laughed. "Hey man." She said and they sat. He looked at jesse who smiled. "You sneaky prick." Zane said kissing him. The plane took off and they sat talking. Jesse held Zane close and kissed on him the whole way. Zane walked into the bathroom and Jesse followed. The other two gave him the thumbs up. Jesse cornered him and started kissing his neck. "Jesse." he moaned and Jesse unzipped his pants and pushed them down with the underwear. Jesse undid his own belt and pants and slipped his cock out. Zane turned and took it in his thraot. "Lube it up good cause it's going in your pussy." Jesse said and Aurora took him in his throat. Our side Zac and Lindsey were listening. "Yes take it." Jesse told him and he massaged it with his thraot. He got up and turned around. Jesse bent him over and smacked his ass. "Jesse." Zane moaned and Jesse pushed in his boy pussy and bottomed out. Jesse fucke dhim hard and he moaned as Jesse spread his ass wide open with his torpido. "Yes Jesse fuck me harder.' Zane moaned and Jesse did as he was told and they could hear the flesh hitting flesh. Zac realized he was hard and blushed. "I'm going to fill your pussy. Want that?" Jesse asked him and he whimpered a yes. 'What's that i can't hear you." Jesse said. "Yes. Fill my boy Pussy with your hot cum." Zane moaned and they both cummed. Jesse pulled out and Zane got on his knees and cleaned him off. "When we get a chance I'm pounding your ass next." Zane said kissing him hard. Jesse smiled. "Well we made the mile high club.' Jesse smiled and they got dressed and stepped out. "Quite the dirty mouth Jesse. i have to say you turned me on." Lindsey said and the two gapped at her. "You were listening?" Asked Zane and she nodded. "Hey you two are hot studs. What can I do?" She asked and they laughed and Zane sat in her lap and hugged her. "I hope you enjoyed the entertainment." Jesse said and Lindsey nodded while Zac looked a bit withdrawn. **

**The plan landed and they got off in Florida three hour's later. They arrived at the hotel and were getting ready for a show. They arrived and the make up team went to work. The designer got Zane in a black shirt tight jean short's and and a choker which was showing off his black eye liner. Jesse saw him and gapped. "You guys will have to watch me or I'll strip him befiore the show.' jesse said and they all laughed. **

**Zane was nervous as he walked out on stage and stood at his mike and took it off and began sanging his vershion of Tattoo by Jordin Sparks. The crowd cheered and they jumped for him as he sang. He walked out on the long platform and they were cheering for him. Some threw up bears and roses. he grabbed a bokae and held it in his arm as he began the next song which was one of Lindsey's. he was shocked when she came out and did it with him and they did the coreography. The crowd cheered and they ran behind stage. "You were great!" She shouted and hugged him. Jesse ran up and kissed him and hugged him before running out. He watched jesse sang and Bleeding love cam eon and Lindsy pushed him out. He was dragged over and Jesse** **smiled and they sang and the crowd loved it. Zac stood off to the side watching and looked over at Jesse and felt jealousy. Lindsey saw and sighed. The song and showed as quickly as it began and they all hugged Zane. "You were great." Jesse said kissing him. Jesse twirled holding him and the other two smiled. "Hey we need to go club to celebrate.' Jesse said and they ran to get ready. **

**They meet out in the car and hopped in. Jesse drove and they pulled into a club named Pyro and walked inside. It was hopping and they walked around and got into a V.I.P section. They sat and Jesse cuddled to Zane. "You did so good." Jesse smiled at him and he blushed. 'You can sang in front of people but you blush for him. Thats so cute." Lindsey said and Zac was starring off into space. "hey Zac it's ok man. You'll find someone soon.' Zane told him hugging him. "The only problem is I think I have and I can't have him." Zac thought while Zane hugged him. "Hey Jesse wanna dance?' Asked Zane and Jesse said no his back hurt a bit. "Zac it looks like your my victim. See you guys in a few." Zane said kissing Jesse bye. Zane walked Zac out and starte dto dance with him and they got close. Zac was touching him and he slid his hands over Zanes chest and in wardly moaned. They grinded crotoches and Zac felt Zanes hard and his own touching it. They danced and Lindsey was talking Jesse watching. "Zac is pretty into that." Smiled Jesse and Lindsey nodded. "Jesse I think Zac is gay." She said and Jesselooked up at her and out to Zane and Zac. 'yeah. He was looking at you like he wanted to kill you and take your place." Lindsey said. "He wouldn't.' Jesse said sitting up. "I don't think he would because he's your freind but he definitely likes Zane." She said as they watched.**

**The DJ saw him and Zane was pulled up on stage. They requested a song and he started singing One step at a time by Jordin Sparks. Everyone was out and dancing in the crowd. He looked at Jesse who was smiling and danced infront of him and sang to him. Jesse smiled and Zac watched feeling Jealous. They watched Zane dance and he looked good doing it. He let out a note that sent the crowd wild and they cheered as the song came to the end. He jumped into Jesse's arms kissing him. They walked back in to the room and sat listening to music. "Look at you. Nervous now your doing random shows." Lindsey smiled and he shrugged. "Well I guess with Jesse watching me i can do anything." Zane said kissing Jesse who smiled. **

**They headed back to the room and Zane dragged Jesse in the room and threw him on the couch. He used his power's and stripped them both and took him to the bathroom kissing him along the way. He waved his hand and the water came on. They allowed it to run then got in the steamy shower. "I told you I'd get you as soon as I got a chance." Zane smiled kissing him and he got Jesse up against the wall and got some soap and lubed his cock and kissed Jesse while he pushed in him. "I'm going to breed your tight pussy.' Zane told him as he bottomed out and started to fuck him. "Fuck me. Yes. Harder." Jesse said and Zane obliged and jesse whimpered and Zane held his leg up fucking him. "Ah." Zane moaned and Jesse moaned into his mouth and Zane turned him around and smacked his ass shoved his cock back in his mounds and Jesse moaned. "More." jesse whimpered and Zane fucked him and stroked his cock. They cummed and Zane filled him. Jesse smiled and kissed him. They cleaned each other's bodies than went to bed. **

**In the morning Zane woke up and Jesse was still asleep. He got up and left him a note that he'd wait to go to breakfast with Lindsey. He kissed his lips and went out the door quietly. He walked in Lindsey's sweet and she was at her couch reading. "hey you." he said and she smiled seeing him. He sat on the couch and she cuddled with him. "So how was the sex?" She asked and Zane rolled his eyes. "Good as always.' He giggled and she smiled. She sat up and clsoed her book. "So he up?" She asked and Zane shock his head no. "No i left him a note we'd wait here for him. He should be up in like thirty. If not we'll go jump on him." Zane said and she nodded. They sat talking and she asked about Peyton. "Oh he's fine. I'm still got the mom jitter's about leaving him. But what can you do? Jesse wanted me to come and i didn't wanna split Peyton from Wyatt to early theri dependent on one another at this stage and it's something I'm not ready to test until we have more kids." He said and she nodded. "How'd he convince you to come?' She asked and he smiled. "Piper and the sister's did. They told me to quite being stupid and go. That we could pay them back when her and Leo go to take their second honey moon." He said and she smiled. Jesse walked in the room. "Oh man I wanted to jumpon him." Lindsey said an dthe two laughed as Jesse was waking up and got some coffee. "Hey baby. Drink your coffee." Zane said sitting with him and feeding him his coffee. "Not a morning person?" Asked Lindsey and Zane smiled and shock his head no. "More like mid afternoon after sex person." Zane said and Jesse smiled. "Hey we don't have a gig for a couple days.' Jesse smiled. "Oh boy. I have a feeling after this tour I'll need a doctor or a energy shot." Zane said and Lindsey laughed as Zac walked in. "Hey love birds and crazy.' Zac said and they all smiled. "I maybe crazy but at least i don't look like a chicken." Lindsey said handing him a mirror and he had a rooster cap for hair. he put his cap on and shrugged. "Neither a morning person." Zane said and they smiled. "Zac drink your coffee and we'll go and not until then cause I'm not dealing with your cranky ass. i remember that day you slept over at the house. Talk about diva." Said Zane and Lindsey laughed. **

**They all pilled into the car and Jesse drove them three blocks to a restraunt that was closed off and the photographer's couldn't get into. They sat at the table and ordered. Zac watched Zane talk with Lindsey and Jesse was looking over his plans. "So Zane when's the next kid?' Asked Zac and he gave Zac a looked and Jesse smiled. "You had to ask that?" Zane asked him. "Please." Jesse said laying his head on the table giving him a sad look. "Ok. But not until after the tour." Zane said and Jesse smiled. "I get new baby." He said in a voice that made Zane smile roll his eyes. "You know Jesse we're picking up Pey third a way through this and Wyatt to you won't be baby starved." Said Zane and he smiled. "i know. I just want a new one. So I can hold a soft new born again." Jesse said and Zane suddenly felt sick. "One minute." he said ran to the bathroom and got sick. Jesse and Zac followed. Jesse rubbed his back and it seemed to work. Zac left to get some water and Zane looked at jesse. "i hate you." He said and Jesse smiled and kissed him after he washed his mouth out. They left him and he called the girls. "Hey Zane.' piper said and Zane sighed. "Piper. I'm knocked up." he said and she giggled. "hey missy I beleive you owe me one so I'd shut it." Zane said and she tried to stop. "Sorry bro. So I bet Jesse is happy." She said. "Exstatic. I'm happy to." He admitted smiling. "I sware though he's going to carry this one." He said and Piper snorted. "Good luck.' She said and they hung up. He walked out and sat down as the food came. Zac watched him eat and noticed he had requested peanut butter for his bacon. His mom had eaten that when she was pregannt with him.**

**They finished and Zane smiled. "All better." he said and Jesse kissed him. They paid and left. They drove to a fair and walked in and got tickets. Zane was looking at a young girl when a man pulled her into a alley. "Jesse be right back." he said and Jesse nodded. he walked over and saw the man trying to bite her. He was a demon. He ran at him and stabbed him with a rode he picked up and he exploded. "You ok?" he asked her and she nodded. "Where's your mommy?" he asked and she cried. She led him to her and she was laying on the ground and she was dead. He held the girl and the guys found him. "Oh my god." Zac said. "Jesse a demon was here. We have to protect this little girl." Zane said and Jesse nodded. "What?" Asked Lindsey and he moaned for her and Zac to follow. They entered the shop closest and entered. "Lindsey. I'm a witch. I have mogic power's and I save innoceint people. I found a demon trying to hurt this little girl." he said holding her. "Why?" Asked Lindsey. "Honey." He said looking in her eyes. "Are you a witch?" he asked and the ten year old nodded. "It's ok. Shue. Jesse I'm going to orb her home. YOu I'll come back and explain more." he said caring her behind a wall and orbing out. **

**He appeared and Paige sat with Peyton. "Piper! Phoebe!" She yelled seeing him. They came in and saw the young girl. "She's a young witch. Her mother's dead. A demon tried to take her. Listen can you guys entertain her? I'll be back in like an hour.' He said and Piper nodded as he orbed back. He walked up and sat with them. "Ok she's with the sister's. She'll be safe for now. Ok. Witches. I'm a witch who helps people evil is after. I save the world on a weekly baises with my sister's who are witches to. Peyton is not adopted he is actually my and Jesse's son. Male witches can conceive. I was preganunt carrying mine and Piper's baby. Peyton was a surprise though." Zane said and Lindsey looked stunned. She sat and desolved everything. "Oh and I'm pregnant again." He said and Lindsey shot up and smiled. "Yay! I'm an Aunt!" She said hugging him and they went to an alley and orbed out. **

**Piper sat with the girl who was crying and Peyton appeared in Jesse's arms. "Hey baby boy." Jesse said smiling and Peyton giggled. Zane just smiled and walked over to the little girl. She jumped in his arms and hugged him tightly. Jesse watched with Peyton smiling and she cried in his shoulder. "Piper what will we do? We can't just leave her?" And he looked at Jesse who smiled. "You wanna keep her?" He asked and Zane nodded. "Ok." Jesse said and he kissed him and they hugged her. "So honey what's your name?" Asked Zane sitting and she sat up. "Mary tae Haden." She cried. "Well Mary. Your momma is dead honey. I'm sorry I couldn't save her." He said and she nodded. "Do you want a new family?" He asked and Mary nodded. "Well welcome to the family Mary Tae McCartney." He said hugging her. "How about we take her on tour with us? We can say we used it as an excuse to adopt her." he said and Jesse nodded. "Well lets get this done. Honey. You can't tell anyone who you really are ok." Zane said and she nodded sadly. "hey you wanna know something?" he asked and she nodded. "I'm adopted into this family to kind of. Them their my cousin's but they call me their brother." he said and she smiled a bit. "Your twelve and know what to do. I'll train you up into a fine witch and anything else you wanna be. Peyton definitely will have a good big sister." he said. **

**After making documents and things they orbed back and got ready for the trip to England. Where'd they say they got her. "They'd pick her up in the morning. They flew on the plane and Jesse held Zane as he slept and Zac he noticed was taking glances. jesse got up and had him follow him. They walked over in the back and Lindsey listened in. "Zac. Are you crushing on my husband?' Asked Jesse and Zac looked taken a back but didn't lie and nodded. "I'd never try anything Jesse. He is your's." Zac said sadly and Jesse nodded and hugged him. They arrived and got off the plane and Zane was pulled aside by Jesse. "Zac has admitted he has feelings for you." Said Jesse and Zane looked at the man standing talking to Lindsey. "What? What will we do?" He asked and Jesse kissed him. "What ever you want." Jesse said holding him and Zane looked him in the eyes. "Ol. I have feelings for him to. But I wouldn't. I'm with you Jesse who I also have feelings for." Said Zane crying. Jesse kissed him and held him. "What if I had feelings for him to?" Asked Jesse and Zane looked at him. "You do?" he asked and Jesse nodded. They took hands and walked over to Zac and turned him around and kissing him right in the turminol. Lindsey smiled and other's just starred. "Wanna marry us?" Asked Zane and Zac nodded crying and kissed them both again. They went to a coffe shop and sat inside. "I think our Mary thing just got easier. We can tell them she came with Zac. That he had been keeping her out of the public eye. That we knew and I'm sure vanessa will cover." he said and Zac smiled nodding. **

**They went to see the venue for the up and coming big show. "Oh my god." Zane said nervous and the two men hugged him and keep him warm in the cold English air. "Someone pinch me." he said and jesse did and smiled. "you ass." Zane said hitting him and they smiled. They walked around the stage was huge. "I can't beleive let you all talk me into this." he said and they laughed. Lindsey hugged them and they checked around to get to know the place.**

**After getting to know it sat at a local restruant and were talking drinking soda's. When with their luck Paul entered the building. "Hello son." he said and Jesse nodded respectably. "What you need father? We're talking." Jesse said. "Oh not much. Just just thought I'd see if you were ready to come home." Said Paul smiling. "Let's see. I have a great family, a beautiful son, we're expecting two more kids at the least, and I love my husband and oh meet Zac our new fiancee." Said Jesse smiling and Zac waved and laid his hea don Zanes shoulder's. "You and your perverted ways.' Paul said. "Ha. Your a ass dad. What will you do ha? I'm to old to spank. You have no rulling over my life. I'm as fit as a whistle and I'm sane. So you really can't do anything." Jesse smiled and Zane nodded smiling to. "Well I hope you love your sibling's enough." Paul said standing up. "What did he say?' Asked Jesse white and he turned towards Zane. "I won't let hi Jesse." Zane said. He followed Paul and made them sit. He followed Paul and turned him around. "Sorry but I can't allow you to hurt jesse or his siblings." he said and entered Pauls mind. "You will sigh over custody to Jesse. Everything to do with them Jesse will be in charge of. Send the kids to my sister Piper's in two weeks. There you will leave them and never return for them. They are Jesse's now. You will leave Jesse and us be. Leave and do it." Zane said and held his head and walked back in. He sat with Jesse and Zac and they held him. "I hated to but I influenced him to sigh over the kids and everything to do with them to you Jesse. In two weeks he'll leave them at Piper's. He won't remember a thing." Said Zane and Jesse hugged him.**

**The next two weeks was filled with shows and concerts. They all did their part and fans kept coming for more. When they flew back to the states there was Le and Timmy who cried at seeing him. They ran to him and he held them tightly. "Hey you guys. You get to see Peyton?" He asked and they smiled nodding. Lea was thirteen and Timmy 14. They were smiling ear to ear to see him. "Thanks for getting us. Dad was terrible." Timy shivered and Jesse nodded. They walked in the Manor and Zac tagged along. "Ok Lea and Timmy we have to tell you something. Zane is a witch. He is how I got you." Said jesse and they looked at him. "How?' She asked and they explained and Lea and Timmy hugged Zane tight. "Thank you Zane. And we love you all no matter what." Timmy said kissing Zanes cheek and running over to hold Peyton. "Guys we are also adopting Mary there. Her mother was killed and she has no where to go. But we know you'll love her to. We have changed the records to show her as Mare tae Efron. The cover story is that Zac adopted her from an anonymus place in England." Zane said and they nodded. "Also. Guys. We are in love with Zac and want him to be our family to. Do you mind?" Asked Jesse and they all shock their heads no. "Zane your in trouble. You have two men to provide offspring to." Piper laughed and he smiled. "Two words. Magical nanny." Said Zane and they laughed. "Come on Zane we can look after them." Said Timmy and he smiled. "Even so. Timmy they are adventurious babies. Peyton himself orbs strange places. Half the time we're looking for him between here and home. I'd feel better knowing you had some magical backing. Encase anything went wrong." he said and Peyton glowed in Timmy's arms. Wyatt orbed into Lea's and glowed as well. The two glowed the glow subsided. "What just happened?' I feel weird." Said Lea and she waved her hand sending a glass shattering into the wall. **

**"I don't beleive it. I think our sons made them witches." Said Zane and he examined them with empathy. "yeah their witches now. I know the gene must be dormant in your line Jesse. That means part o four kid's power's are your doing unknowingly." Zane smiled. Jesse was confused. "So I'm a witch?" He asked. "The gene is dormant in you." I think they wanted to protect their new siblings." Said Zane and Jesse smiled. "Damn. I need to catch up." Piper smiled and Zane laughed. "Well I guess the trip just turned into a family vacation. Cause your all going." Said Zane and they cheered.**


End file.
